Le Nouveau Commencement
by Lyra Granger
Summary: Ce texte est une traduction de la fic "The New Beginning" de Peacockgirl. Will trouve un moyen de revoir Lyra... Enfin une suite heureuse à la trilogie "A la croisée des mondes" de Pullman ! ¤Traduction terminée¤ Continuez à reviewer ! + Page des re
1. 1 Question sans réponse 2 Découverte so...

Ceci est une traduction du texte de Peacockgirl, l'intrigue ainsi que certains personnages lui appartiennent, les personnages originaux sont à Philip Pullman, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Chapitre 1 : La question sans réponse

Elle s'assit seule dans le petit dortoir de l'école pour filles St. Sophia, penchée sur un petit instrument doré, son dæmon, une martre rousse, juste à côté d'elle. Ses mains coururent rapidement au-dessus des symboles complexes, mais pas aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avaient fait par le passé. Finallement elles s'arrêtèrent, et elle attendit que la mince aiguille bouge, pour répondre à la question qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps, mais ça ne bougea pas. Elle laissa apparaître un petit signe d'exaspération, et lacha sa tête, laissant ses boucles blondes tomber de derrière ses oreilles.

Le don l'avait quitté, remplacé par une sereine tristesse qui allait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'évitait plus les occasions formelles pour aller courir dans les rues avec les enfants gitans, ou pour explorer les cavernes cachées de Jordan College. A la place de l'enfant enflammée était maintenant une superbe jeune fille, mais avec un regard qui montrait qu'elle était pleine de tristesse. Il y avait à présent une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux, et elle recommença à tourner les aiguilles de l'instrument.

"Lyra, je pense vraiment que nous aurions du y aller. Il y a une réception ce soir, et ce serait le moment idéal pour toi pour te mêler aux autres filles", suggéra son dæmon, avec un ton qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un des professeurs de l'école. "Cela fait cinq ans que tu es ici et tu n'as toujours pas d'amis. Et il n'y a pas d'étonnement à avoir, tous les jours juste après la classe tu reviens ici en courant pour pouvoir travailler avec l'alétiomètre."

"Oh Pan, tu sais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je dois m'entraîner. Dame Hannah dit que c'est le seul moyen pour que je sois capable de le lire de nouveau un jour. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucune de ces filles ne m'acceptera jamais, même si j'essayais, alors à quoi bon s'acharner."

Cinq ans ? Est-ce que cela fait vraiment cinq ans que... Oh elle pouvait difficilement le dire, cinq ans depuis qu'elle avait dit au revoir à Will, à Cittàgazze. Elle avait pensé à lui chaque minute depuis leur séparation et elle s'était juré de ne jamais oublier. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir été avec lui, même si ça n'avait pu être que pour dix ans, ils auraient été si heureux, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Elle était donc revenue, revenue à la vie fatiguante de cette école ennuyeuse.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment si mal, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle et Pan avaient accepté l'offre de venir à St. Sophia, parce qu'ils n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. La directrice était très gentille, et Dame Hannah lui donnait ses leçons sur l'aléthiomètre, mais Will n'était pas là, et Lyra était complètement sure que peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle serait malheureuse si Will n'y était pas avec elle. Mais l'ange avait dit que c'était impossible.

Ca c'était ce que l'ange avait dit, mais Lyra n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et c'était à cause de cette sensation tenace à l'intérieur d'elle-même qu'elle rentrait précipitamment à sa chambre chaque jour après la classe pour poser la même question à l'aléthiomètre, "Est-ce que je reverrais Will ?" et la réponse était toujours la même.

Elle avait posé cette question pour la première fois trois ans auparavant, quand elle en avait finallement apprit assez pour être sûre qu'elle utilisait les bons symboles. Lyra avait été tellement excitée et craintive à la fois, car elle était effrayée à l'idée que la réponse puisse être non. Et elle promis que si c'était non, elle essairai d'avancer, et de faire ce que l'ange avait dit. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'elle ait besoin de sa vie entière, et elle avait besoin d'être sûre de générer assez de poussière pour garder la fenêtre des morts ouverte. Elle avait promis, et c'était sa seule consolation de savoir que Will et elle pourraient être ensemble quand ils mourraient. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour eux durant leur vivant, elle ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire passer avant sa mémoire.

Mais toute son anxiété n'avait servi à rien, car l'aléthiomètre n'avait donné aucune réponse, et trois ans avaient passé avec le même résultat. Elle posait la même question chaque nuit, et pas une seule fois l'aiguille eu le moindre soubresaut. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre. Elle pourvait poser d'autres questions, comme "Va-t-il faire beau demain ?" ou "Comment va Iorek à Svalbard ?" et elle avait toujours une réponse, même si c'était extrêmement fatiguant de devoir utiliser beaucoup de livres pour en comprendre la signification. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ça ne marchait pas quand elle posait la question la plus importante pour elle.

Après un autre échec, elle jeta l'instrument par terre et s'allongea, vaincue.

"Lyra, je pense vraiment que des amis te feraient du bien", plaida Pantalaimon d'un ton inquiet.

"Je suis d'accord Pan, vraiment, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Iorek et Serafina ? Les filles étaient tellement odieuses, juste parce que Iorek et Serafina sont différents. Elles ne les connaissent pas. Et elles ne seront jamais capables de comprendre tout ce que j'ai traversé. Tout ce qu'elles font c'est potiner et parler de choses insignifiantes dont je ne m'occuperais jamais. Alors à quoi ça sert d'essayer ?"

Lyra avait eu l'intention de venir à cette école et de se faire beaucoup de nouveaux amis. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, car elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces filles, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait trouver. A peu près un mois après son arrivée, elle pensait qu'elle faisait des progrès. Il y avait un groupe de filles avec qui elle s'asseyait à midi et elle pensait sincèrement qu'elles pourrairent être ses amies. Mais quelque chose avait tout changé.

Le jour suivant Lyra fut appellée hors de la classe et on lui dit qu'elle avait un visiteur. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de voir que c'était Serafina Pekkala, venue pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien. Elle était tellement contente de voir son amie sorcière.

"Comment va tu ma chère Lyra ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton concerné, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle et Will avait été séparés, elle s'était sentie un peu mieux.

Et elles avaient parlé ensemble, et Lyra avait posé des questions sur ses parents, et Serafina lui répondit la vérité. Lyra était un peu triste d'entendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts, mais d'une certaine façon elle l'avait toujours su, et ses parents l'avaient à peine aimé de toute façon. Souvent elle s'était même demandée si ils l'avaient aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et elle se rappela comment sa mère avait essayé de lui faire du mal tellement de fois, mais au moins elle était sure qu'ils étaient morts ensemble, et parce qu'ils avaient emporté l'ange Régent dans leur chute, la Poussière continuerai à flotter dans les nombreux mondes.

Mais alors qu'elles parlaient et que Lyra tentait de convaincre la reine des sorcières qu'elle allait bien, les autres étudiantes commencèrent à les remarquer.Une large foule se rassembla et le mot " sorcière" avait tôt fait de circuler dans toute l'école. Après que Serafina soit repartie vers son clan l'école entière s'était isolée de Lyra et plus personne ne s'assit avec elle à partir de ce moment-là.

Comme si tout cela n'était pas assez mauvais, quelques mois plus tard, Lyra eu un autre visiteur, le grand ours roi Iorek Byrnison. Il vint en paradant dupuis le bout de la rue jusqu'à l'école, et Lyra courut à sa rencontre. Son coeur fit un bond tellement elle était joyeuse de revoir le grand ours, mais toute l'école recula en face de lui avec peur. Même la directrice avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Néammoins, elle eu une bonne visite avec lui.

  
Il avait vu la tristesse dans ses yeux, et avait demandé pourquoi elle était triste. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé depuis que Will s'était rendu dans le monde des mulefas, elle lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec Will, quand ils avaient retrouvés leurs dæmons, et ce que l'ange avait dit. Puis elle arriva à la partie des révélations de leurs dæmons à propos du poignard, et elle éclata en sanglots.

"Oh Iorek, tu avais raison à propos du poignard de Will. Il avait son propre but. Chaque fois que Will l'utilisait, de la poussière s'échappait, et il dut refermer toutes les fenêtres et retourner dans son monde et briser le poignard. Et l'ange avait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de voyage entre les mondes pour nous, et il me manque tellement."

  
"Lyra Parle-d'or, ne sois pas triste. Will était farouche et fort, et je suis sûr qu'il se languit de toi aussi. C'est le seul humain qui m'ai jamais défié, et je suis sûr qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien défier un ange."

  
"Que veut tu dire Iorek?"

  
"Ne perds jamais espoir, car je sens que tu le reverra un jour"

  
"Vraiment Iorek ?"

  
"Oui, et tu sais que je ne te mentirais jamais. Mais maintenant je dois partir, c'est un long voyage pour retourner à Svalbard et les ours sont restés sans roi pendant assez longtemps. Les anges ont restauré l'égalité et notre royaume est de nouveau habitable." Il jeta un regard à tous les spectateurs effrayés, puis continua, "Je serais très heureux de te revoir, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour toi si je ne reviens pas ici. Mais tu sera toujours la bienvenue dans mon royaume, et j'espère que tu viendra me voir là-bas."

  
Lyra promit qu'elle le ferait puis elle l'étreignit en lui disant au revoir, et vit le puissant ours blanc partir de l'école, elle le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une petite tache blanche sur l'horizon, puis même cela disparut.

  
Mais quand elle retourna à l'intérieur, plus personne ne l'approcha, à la place ils se retournaient et se rassemblaient en chuchotant, "Sorcière" et "Ours" et toutes sortes de choses méchantes. Lyra se souvint d'Angelica et des autres enfants de Cittàgazze, et à quel point ils avaient été odieux. Elle avait dit à Will qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des enfants comme ça, et il lui avait répondu que lui si, et maintenant elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Et depuis ce moment elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais aucun ami ici, et elle était très tentée de dire aux autres enfants qu'elle était une sorcière, et de leur montrer le douloureux pouvoir qu'elle et Pan avaient acquis, mais elle savait que ça ne lui apporterait que plus de problèmes, elle se repliait donc dans sa chambre, acceptant sa solitude parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

  
"Non Pan, Je ne vais pas à cette réception. Je ne vais nulle part. En fait,"marmonna-t-elle en étouffant un baillement, "Je pense que je vais juste me coucher tôt ce soir."Et alors qu'elle se blotissait contre Pan, la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut la réalisation qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le jour du solstice d'été.

****

Chapitre 2 : Découverte sous la pluie

Seulement quelques kilomètres plus loin mais dans un autre monde, Will arpenta sa chambre pour la trente-septième fois cette nuit-là, avec son dæmon, un grand chat avec un poil parcouru de milliers de reflets et de nuances d'une beauté frappante.

Les cinq longues années sans Lyra avaient été dures pour lui; l'intensité dans ses yeux qui avait intimidé même la reine des sorcières Serafina Pekkala n'était qu'amplifiée par la douleur qu'il endurait. Chaque moment était un autre moment qu'il passait sans elle, et il en avait tellement assez et il était tellement las qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre cinq ans de plus ainsi. Il avait tant de fois souhaité être parti avec elle, même si les dix ans auraient été réduit de moitié maintenant. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne pensait pas au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, particulièrement dans le monde des mulefas, quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient.

L'amour. Un mot si cruel et si merveilleux. C'était leur amour qui avait tout sauvé, ils avaient sauvé la poussière, alors pourquoi devaient-ils le payer ainsi ?

  
Will avait passé les cinq dernières années à chercher un moyen de sortir de ce monde. A chaque fois qu'il se souvenait des conversations que lui et Lyra avaient eu, il repensait aux mots de l'ange. L'ange qui leur avait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de voyages entre les différents mondes. Will savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'elle leur avait seulement dit ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir comdamné à une vie sans Lyra. Mais les mots de l'ange avaient toujours l'air de se contredire. L'ange avait mentionné un autre moyen de voyager, et elle avait dit qu'il était possible de l'apprendre. Elle avait même fait remarquer que quelqu'un que Lyra et lui connaissaient pouvait les aider à apprendre cela. Oh à quel point il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été plus curieux à propos de cela quand il en avait la possiblité. Et dans sa tête il avait essayé chaque scénario et même maitenant il ne pouvait toujours pas déchiffrer le sens de ses mots.

"Will, arrête de te torturer." Kirjava avait arrêté de faire les cent pas et essayait d'inculquer du sens à Will, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était aussi triste que lui. "Pense à Mary. Elle s'inquiète pour toi; elle peut t'entendre tourner en rond chaque nuit. Et puis ta mère ?"

Kirjava avait raison, il le savait, et Mary avait était si gentille avec lui. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Juste après qu'il ai fermé la fenêtre après qu'il ai dit au revoir à Lyra, Mary s'était occupé de tout arranger pour eux deux. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais ils avaient localisé sa mère dans une institution située quelques kilomètres en dehors de Londres, et Mary avait utilisé toutes ses économies pour acheter un petit cottage juste en dehors d'Oxford, ainsi ils pouvaient habiter tous les trois ensemble. C'était juste assez près pour que Will puisse facilement prendre un bus allant à Oxford chaque solstice d'été, car Mary savait à quel point ses visites au jardin étaient importantes chaque année. Au début, sa mère allait encore plus mal qu'avant son départ, mais il pouvait maintenant apprécier la peur qu'elle avait eu d'affronter chaque jour, et il savait que tout avait été vrai, il n'y pensait donc plus comme à une faiblesse. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès dernièrement, spécialement après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il avait rencontré son père, et que John Parry était désolé de ne jamais pouvoir revenir auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait pas répondu à cela, simplement observé longuement son fils avec un air pensif sur le visage, et Will pensa qu'il avait détecté une larme dans son oeil, et il sut qu'elle avait compris.

Même si Mary avait avancé et qu'elle avait maintenant une position assez prospère dans une compagnie très connue, Will savait qu'elle regrettait le temps qu'elle avait passé avec les mulefas. Elle ne parlait jamais d'eux, mais elle avait pris les graines qu'ils lui avaient donné et les avait planté dans le jardin de derrière. Will ne s'attendait pas à ce que les graines poussent, mais l'une d'entre elles le fit, et en seulement un ans l'arbre était plus fort et plus grand que les autres arbres aux alentours. Et parfois, quand le coeur de Will était tellement près d'éclater de désir et de tristesse, il regardait, à travers la fenêtre et voyait Mary assise dans l'arbre, observant le ciel avec son téléscope d'ambre, et il savait qu'elle rêvait de fuir ce monde horrible autant que lui et cela les conduisait à avoir une silencieuse connection.

Will aimait aussi s'asseoir en dessous de l'arbre mulefa, le parfum des feuilles et la manières dont les branches se balançaient au gré de vent lui rappelaient le magnifique monde dans lequel Lyra et lui s'étaient échappés quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient. Tout lui rappelait Lyra, et la façon qu'elle avait de lire l'aléthiomètre, en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles comme il avait vu sa mère le faire une fois. Mais ceci était un endroit spécial, et parfois, quand tout allait bien il s'endormait sous l'arbre et rêvait d'elle, et qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il était heureux pour un court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'il était de nouveau tout seul.

Il aurait tellement aimé être en dessous de cet arbre maintenant, mais une tempête faisait rage dehors. Pendant quelques instants il se perdit dans les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, et le magnifique arbre était le seul symbole du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, puis Will réalisa en sursaut qu'il était beaucoup plus mouillé qu'avant.

  
Il sortit de son état de transe rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'être bombardé par d'énormes gouttes de pluie. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois en n'y croyant pas et essaya de se vider l'esprit avant de comprendre exactement où il était, sous les branches feuillues de l'arbre auquel il était en train de penser.

  
"Kirjava, je suis vraiment en train de perdre la tête," marmonna-t-il, complètement ébahi par le fait qu'il était debout sous la pluie quand il était à l'intérieur une minute plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler le voyage de sa chambre à cet endroit, c'était comme si il venait juste d'y apparaître.

Il pensa de nouveau à sa chambre, et bien qu'elle fut vide, elle était chaude et sèche, et Will était juste en train de penser à quel point il aurait voulu y être de nouveau qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y était, se tenant debout dans sa chambre. Mais ses vêtements étaient humides, et une large flaque d'eau s'était rapidement développée à ses pieds.

  
Kirjava fit le dos rond et hérissa ses poils et Will se tint juste là, en regardant fixement à travers la fenêtre l'arbre auprès duquel il était quelques minutes auparavant. Puis les mots de l'ange traversèrent de nouveau son esprit.

  
"...Oui. Vous pourriez l'apprendre. Il suffit d'utiliser cette capacité que vous nommez l'imagination. Mais ça ne veut pas dire inventer des choses... Ce n'est pas faire semblant. Faire semblant c'est facile. Cette méthode est plus difficile, mais beaucoup plus authentique."

  
Les mots traversèrent son esprit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne laisse un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Cela se transforma bientôt en un énorme sourire, il attrapa Kirjava et commença à parader à travers sa chambre, tout en continuant à mouiller tout le plancher. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je, ce que nous avons fait? Nous venons juste de le faire, nous avons voyagé comme l'ange l'avait dit ! J'étais en train de penser à l'arbre, et tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi et à quel point j'aurais aimé être au dehors à côté de lui, et puis nous y étions, nous y étions vraiment ! C'est si merveilleux. Si j'ai pu le faire deux fois, je peux le refaire, et je parie que si je travaille vraiment beaucoup..." il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver, et qu'après cinq longues années passées à chercher il avait trouvé la réponse complètement par accident. "...Si nous travaillons dur, je parie que nous pourrons nous rendre dans le monde de Lyra ! Et nous pourrions lui apprendre comment voyager, puis nous pourrions passer d'un monde à l'autre, ainsi Pan et toi vous resterez tous deux en bonne santé, et ce sera exactement comme nous l'avions planifié avant de tout découvrir sur le poignard. Oh Kir, je ne peux pas croire que je vais la revoir. Nous allons prouver que l'ange à tort.

  
"Will c'est merveilleux, mais tu ne sais pas si cela va vraiment marcher. Nous avons voyagé de ta chambre au jardin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous serons capable de nous projeter dans le monde de Lyra."

  
"Tu as toujours besoin d'être si logique Kir. Mais je sais que ça va marcher, j'en suis sûr !"

"J'espère que ça marchera."

Wil passa les deux heures suivantes à s'imaginer partout dans sa chambre, puis partout à l'intérieur de la maison. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que Mary et sa mère ne le voient jamais, parce qu'il voulait leur en faire la surprise. Et quand il aura revu Lyra et qu'il lui aura appris comment voyager, il la ramènerai et surprendrai Mary. Oui, voilà ce qu'il ferait.

  
Tous les voyages par imagination fatiguèrent rapidement Will, et il se mit finalement au lit, déjà préssé d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir continuer à s'entraîner. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine jusqu'au jour du solstice d'été, et il était detérminé , pour la première fois en cinq ans, à ne pas être assis tout seul sur le banc.

****

Chapitre 3 : Réunion dans le jardin

Le jour du solstice d'été se leva clair et chaud, et Lyra passa toute la matinée dans une anticipation douloureuse. Ces jours étaient toujours difficiles pour elle, car ils amplifiaient toujours l'amour et le désir qu'elle ressentait pour Will, et elle tenait beaucoup à ces jours aussi, parce qu'elle savait que Will ressentait exactement la même chose, et ce serait tellement pire si elle ne ressentait pas cette douleur. Car elle ne se laisserait jamais oublier, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait. Et même si ils étaient dans des mondes séparés, en ces jours du solstice d'été, dans les jardins botaniques, assis sur le même banc, ils étaient le plus près qu'ils pouvaient l'être selon elle.

  
Les cloches de l'école sonnèrent 11:30 et Lyra décida que c'était le bon moment pour partir vers le jardin. "Vas-y Pan. On ne sait jamais, peut être que Will sera en avance lui aussi." Elle partit donc pour revivre son passé pendant une heure.

  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*

Seulement quelques minutes plus tôt Will était en train de faire la même chose. Il avait passé la semaine entière à pratiquer, et il se sentait sur de la réussite de son plan. "Ca doit marcher" se disait-il à lui même continuellement, et à Kirjava par la même occasion. "Ca marchera." Et maintenant que c'était le moment, finalement de revoir Lyra.

  
"Mary, je vais au jardin !" s'écria-t-il en sortant de la maison, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Mary descendit les escaliers et le regardin courir à travers la pelouse vers la station de bus. Elle pensait avoir noté un changement en lui, mais ne faisait-elle que l'imaginer ? Il avait l'air tellement...bien...heureux quand il était parti ce jour là. Habituellement quand il partait pour aller au jardin, sa voix se cassait et Mary pouvait ressentir à quel point ces jours étaient douloureux pour lui. Mais il avait l'air différent aujourd'hui, ou plutôt toute cette dernière semaine.

  
"Peut être qu'il est heureux. Il doit avoir une raison de l'être. Il le mérite sûrement," ajouta le dæmon de Mary, un petit oiseau sur son épaule.

  
"J'espère que tu as raison, il devrait vraiment être heureux maintenant, pauvre garçon," répondit Mary, alors qu'elle se retournait pour remonter les escaliers et reprendre son travail.

  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*

Will sortit de la station de bus aussi vite qu'il le put, courant vers le jardin. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre pour la revoir; cette pensée le propulsa en avant et il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il devait courir pour laisser derrière lui cette horrible voix logique au fond de la tête qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ça allait marcher.

  
Il atteignit le jardin avec cinq minutes d'avance. Son coeur commença à s'emballer. "Calme toi Will, ou tu risque de ne pas pouvoir le faire," le mit en garde Kirjava.

  
"Oui tu as raison. Je dois être calme. Cela doit marcher."

Il s'assit sur le banc, et essaya de se perdre dans ses mémoires de Lyra, comme il l'avait fait avec l'arbre une semaine plus tôt. Cela lui faisait tellement du bien de penser à elle; à sa beauté, à son courage et à sa grâce.

  
Plus d'une demi heure plus tard il sortit de sa transe, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours sur le banc et Lyra n'était pas à portée de vue ! Ca n'avait pas marché. Il commença à paniquer. "Kir, ça n'a pas marché ! Comment ça a pu ne pas marcher ? Je ne peux plus le supporter, j'ai besoin de la voir. Je ne peux tout simplement plus faire ça !"

  
"Will, calme toi. Tu ne te fais pas de bien ainsi. Arrête simplement d'être hystérique et concentre-toi. Arrête de te concentrer autant sur elle et concentre toi sur son monde. Concentre-toi sur ce jardin, concentre toi sur le fait d'être avec elle ici." 

  
"Ok, d'accord, ok." Will recommença, en entrant rapidement dans l'état de transe comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il utilisait le couteau cinq années auparavant. Il pensa au jardin, à sa beauté et a sa paix. Puis il pensa au monde de Lyra, et au jardin exactement identique qui s'y trouvait, et dans ce jardin il y avait un banc, tout à fait semblable à celui sur lequel il était assit. Et assise sur ce banc...

  
Assise sur ce banc se trouvait Lyra. Et Will pouvait la voir à présent, assise sur ce banc juste comme il l'était, et pendant une seconde il crut qu'il était toujours en train d'imaginer, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il l'avait fait. Il était dans le même jardin que Lyra!

Il était derrière elle, et elle était assise sur ce banc, parlant à Pan, qui était assis sur ses genoux, bien que will put voir sa queue. Elle avait aussi l'aléthiomètre sur ses genoux, bien que Will ne put pas le voir. Elle continuait à le porter tout le temps, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'utiliser sans les livres. Mais cela l'aidait à se rappeler.

  
Elle avait grandi. Elle était plus grande qu'avait, et elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, elle portait une robe. Cette pensée fit presque rire Will, Lyra, dans une robe ? "Oh elle est tellement magnifique," pensa-t-il. Elle avait toujours été belle, mais encore plus maintenant. Et elle avait changé, et Will put entendre le changement dans sa voix dès qu'elle se mit à parler à Pan. C'était...tellement triste. Et il s'avait que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était comme ça.

  
"Oh Pan c'est si étrange. Je me sens si proche de lui maintenant," dit-elle.

"Tu te sens toujours proche de lui quand nous sommes ici. C'est la raison pour laquelle on vient non ?

"Bien sûr, mais je veux dire plus que d'habitude."

Will hésita un instant, puis ne pouvant plus attendre."C'est parce que je suis juste là."

A cette seconde Kirjava n'était plus à ses côtés, il courait vers Pan aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et Lyra se retourna, sachant instantanément qui avait parlé, mais sachant que ses oreilles pouvaient lui jouer des tours, et elle ne put pas non plus en croire ses yeux. Ses sens étaient-ils devenus fous ? Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être Will ? Comment pouvait-il être là ?

"Will ?"

"Oui, bien sûr que c'est moi, espèce d'idiote !" s'exclama-t-il, et bientôt ils couraient tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, et leurs dæmons s'étaient retouvés et jouaient ensembles. Puis il se retrouvèrent, et s'embrassèrent intensément, puis Will la prit dans ses bras durant un long baiser passionné.

  
Et alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre, là dans le jardin, Lyra ne put finalement plus contenir sa curiosité, et posa la question qui lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa voix. "Will, comment as-tu fait ça? Comment est-tu arrivé ici ? S'il te plaît dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, je ne le supporterai pas."

"Ce n'est pas un rêve Lyra ma chérie. Je l'ai fait, cela m'a prit cinq ans mais j'ai finalement trouvé le chemin qui m'à ramené à toi."

  
"Eh bien je crois que je m'en étais rendue compte, mais comment ?"

"Rappelle-toi ce que l'ange avait dit...Xapha quelque chose je crois ?"

  
"Xaphania."

"Oui c'est ça. Et bien rappelle-toi qu'elle nous avait dit que les anges avaient un autre moyen de voyager ?"

"Oui..."

  
"Je l'ai trouvé ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas aussi difficile que ça. Et je peut t'apprendre comment, ainsi nous pourrons passer d'un monde à l'autre comme nous l'avions décidé !"

"Oh Will se serait tellement merveilleux."Puis ils s'enlacèrent, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et ils restèrent assis sur le banc pendant quelques heures, se racontant mutuellement ce qui s'était passé durant les cinq dernières années." Finallement, après quelques délicieux moments de silence, elle parla.

  
"Will, j'ai parlé au Maître de Jordan Collège de tout ce qui nous est arrivé, et il aimerait bien te rencontrer ! Allons-y, je veux te montrer où j'ai grandi !"

  
"D'accord, je te suis !"

  
Ils se prirent alors par la main et coururent hors du jardin à travers les rues d'Oxford. Ils passèrent près de l'endroit où habitaient les gitans, et Farder Coram et Lord Faa les virent rapidement tous les deux, courant dans la rue. Ils reconnurent Lyra immédiatement, mais cela leur prit quelques instants de reconnaître Will comme le garçon fort et acharné qui avait voyagé avec eux sur le bateau dans les eaux d'un autre monde. Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis sourirent, et ils surent que l'amour des enfants qui n'étaient plus des enfants avait été assez fort pour tout arranger. Lord Faa laissa échapper un petit rire, puis les deux hommes reprirent leur travail. Et d'autres autour d'eux, qui étaient jeunes cinq ans plus tôt, se rappellèrent de l'aventurière brune qui avait l'habitude de jouer avec eux, et ils étaient contents qu'elle soit heureuse de nouveau.

Et alors que Will et Lyra couraient, sans se soucier du monde, ou de tous les mondes dans ce cas, leur joie laissait des traces dans l'air. Dans l'étrange et éloigné pays des mulefas, une zalif nommée Atal regarda dans le ciel et vit la Poussière, qui avait l'air de danser dans le ciel. Puis elle se souvint de son amie Mary, et des deux jeunes qui étaient venus plus tard, et qui avaient sauvé la Sraf, et elle se demanda si ils avaient un rapport avec ce phénomène.

Et à ce moment-là dans un autre monde, l'ange Xaphania sentit la joie, et vit la Poussière, et elle réalisa immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire, et elle sut aussi que pour la première fois depuis des milliers et des milliers d'années qu'elle vivait, elle avait eu tort. Puis elle sourit.


	2. 4 Un jour en ville 5 Leçons

Note : Dans toutes les fics que j'ai eu il y avait un disclaimer, je suppose donc que je dois faire pareil, m'en voulez pas je suis nouvelle sur le site.

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux des livre de la trilogie à la croisée des mondes appartiennent toujours à Philip Pullman, les autres personnages et l'intrigue sont toujours à Peacockgirl; moi je ne possède rien je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Autre note : Il y a encore aucune review, j'espère que ça veut pas dire que personne à lu la fiction parce que après tout c'est pas évident que "A la croisée des mondes" en anglais ça donne "His Dark Materials".

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de la merveilleuse fiction de Peacockgirl que j'ai trouvé sur ce site.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

****

Chapitre 4 : Un jour en ville

Le Maître de Jordan Collège avait vu et entendu beaucoup de choses étranges dans sa vie, mais quand il écouta les deux enfants très excités raconter le conte de leurs aventures et de leurs amours et maintenant de toute cette histoire d'imagination il se rendit compte que ça devait être une des choses les plus bizarres qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. Bien sûr, Lyra lui avait raconté une partie de cette histoire auparavant, et il avait promis de la croire mais...il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait un jour quelqu'un pour confirmer ses dires. C'était tellement dur à avaler.

Dame Hannah était amusée elle aussi, mais pas tant par l'histoire elle même que par le changement de Lyra depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour sa dernière leçon la soirée précédente. Lyra avait toujours été silencieuse et pensive depuis qu'elle était allée la voir, et maintenant elle était plutôt exubérante et ridicule, et elle avait l'air de s'être métamorphosée en une personne différente; une personne beaucoup plus joyeuse mais aussi, une personne incontrôlable.

  
Et elle était heureuse. Lyra devait dire que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Pendant cinq longues années elle avait rêvé de Will à chacune de ses respirations, et maintenant il avait trouvé le moyen de lui revenir. Et ils pourraient être ensemble pour toujours. Toujours. Comme ce mot avait changé du plus horrible au plus merveilleux mot du monde entier en quelques heures.

Après que leur histoire ai été raconté et qu'ils aient complètement étonné les deux adultes, Will et Lyra repartirent pour explorer plus d'endroits de l'enfance de Lyra. Les deux aînés se donnèrent un même regard chargé de crainte mêlée d'admiration et de respect, et Dame Hannah prit finalement la parole. "Est-ce qu'elle était comme cela avant ?" demanda-t-elle sceptiquement, pas tout à fait sure d'aimer cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Lyra.

"Oh oui, toujours. En fait, je pense que le garçon l'avait calmé un peu. Avant elle était complètement sauvage, courant dans les rues et sur les toits et se bagarrant avec les enfants de la rue. Elle était épuisante, et fit fuir beaucoup d'érudits qui ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à elle."

  
Oh non, pensa la femme. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas cette partie de Lyra.

  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Will était assez nerveux en marchant dans le monde de Lyra. Après tout, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas été dans un endroit avec autant de dæmons. Bien sûr, il voyait Kirjava, et il pouvait voir le dæmon de Mary aussi. Il avait même appris à voir celui de sa mère, un petit terrier marron. Mais c'était différent, ici les dæmons étaient partout, et parfaitement acceptés, et c'était juste un peu étrange pour lui.

  
Mais c'était néanmoins intéressant, de voir où Lyra avait grandit, et de noter les similarités et les différences entre ici et son Oxford. Beaucoup de choses était semblables, comme le jardin bien sûr. Mais il y avait de nombreuses différences; des bâtiments qui ne devraient pas être là, des statues qui manquaient, et bien sûr le fait que tout le monde avait un chat ou un chien ou un oiseau ou un lézard ou un rat ou un loup ou toute autre sorte de créature marchant à côté de lui.

Les deux jeunes dînèrent dans un pittoresque petit café, qui rappelait Ci'gazze à Will. Cependant, comme il le remarqua, il ne servait pas de sodas comme n'importe quel café chez lui. Il rit presque en se rappelant comment Lyra avait réagi quand il lui avait offert un Coca pour la première fois. Apparemment ici les sodas n'étaient pas des boissons de base comme dans son monde.

Cela lui faisait tant de bien d'être de nouveau avec elle. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, et pour une des quelques fois dans sa vie, il se sentait entier et totalement heureux.

Lyra avait la même sensation. Elle avait passé toutes ces années à compter sur l'aléthiomètre pour découvrir son futur et si il aurait un rapport avec celui de Will, mais il avait cherché tout seul et trouvé une solution à leur problème, un moyen pour être ensemble. C'était une des chose qu'elle admirait tant chez lui, il était ingénieux et intelligent. Et il n'avait pas abandonné leur amour, même si tout avait l'air si sombre. C'était une autre chose qu'elle admirait, il était probablement la seul personne plus borné qu'elle-même. Elle n'était toujours pas tout à faire sûre de ce que Will voulait dire quand il avait expliqué comment il était arrivé. Et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, passer d'un monde à l'autre au bout de quelques années, mais ce n'était pas grave. Aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout serait merveilleux.

Il finirent par retourner au jardin alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il étaient assis ensemble sur le banc, rattrapant toutes ses années passées séparés, quand Will vit le soleil couchant, puis regarda sa montre. Un instant après il se leva du banc en sursaut. "Oh Lyra, il est si tard ! Je dois partit, Mary va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas."

"Quoi ? Partir ? Lyra pouvait sentir son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. " Tu ne p-p-p-p-peux pas partir. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas encore !" Elle commença à pleurer, et Will pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Lyra pleurait rarement, et il fut immédiatement désolé de la rendre aussi triste.

"Oh Lyra, viens ici. Tout va bien. Je ne voulais pas dire vraiment partir. Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Mais je n'ai pas dit à Mary ce que je faisais. Je veux dire, elle sais que je suis venu au jardin bien sûr. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit sur le fait d'aller dans ton monde. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise, quand je t'emmènerais à la maison avec moi un jour."

"Vraiment ? Oui je suppose que ce serait bien de surprendre le Dr. Malone. Ce serait génial de la revoir." Lyra commençait à comprendre ce que Will voulait dire, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal qu'il doive partir, même pour un moment.

  
"Mais regarde, normalement je vais à la maison juste après avoir passé mon moment dans le jardin, et maintenant c'est plusieurs heures plus tard, et je dois prendre mon bus pour rentrer. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Mary, elle a été si gentille avec moi."

"Oui je vois. Mais Will, tu dois revenir bientôt." Elle mit toute l'intensité qu'elle pouvait dans ce dernier mot, voulant qu'il revienne avant même qu'il ne soit parti.

"Je te le promet ma chérie je reviendrai. Pourquoi pas demain, ici bien sûr, à midi."

"Je t'attendrai ici."

"Alors je n'aurai pas une seule minute de retard. Tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne resterai pas éloigné plus longtemps que je ne le dois."

Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau, et Will l'embrassa et dit avec un grand sourire idiot, "demain tes leçons commencent."

Puis il s'éloigna, et fit quelques pas de façon à tourner le dos à Lyra. C'était tellement plus difficile de laisser Lyra que de la trouver, mais il se concentra sur l'arbre mulefa, sur sa mère et Mary, et dans un claquement il s'aperçut qu'il était de retour dans son monde.

  
Lyra regarda Will s'éloigner d'elle, pendant un moment il eut l'air de devenir gazeux puis il était parti, et Lyra était seule dans le jardin. Elle s'assit un moment sur le banc pour rétablir son équilibre, et pour absorber tout ce qui était arrivé durant les huit heures précédentes.Tellement de choses l'embrouillaient, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle et Will allaient être de nouveau ensemble constamment bientôt. "Demain Pan," dit-elle à son dæmon. "Demain je commencerai à apprendre comment faire cet imaginaire. Et j'apprendrai vite, très vite, et plus rien ne viendra jamais se mettre en Will et moi." Et Pan, qui avait toujours quelque chose de logique à dire pour arrêter les idées de Lyra, ne dit rien, car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'y avait rien que qui que se soit puisse faire pour stopper Lyra quand elle était déterminée à ce point. Puis Lyra et Pan marchèrent lentement du jardin vers leur maison, Pan rêvant de sa prochaine rencontre avec Kirjava, exactement ce que pensait Lyra à propos de Will.

  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

  


De retour dans son propre monde, Will pensait à Lyra alors qu'il prenait le bus pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait juste réussi à avoir le dernier bus de nuit, et il savait que Mary serait assez contrariée quand il rentrerait. Mais il ne laissait pas cela le décourager. Mary comprendrait quand il ramènerait Lyra à la maison avec lui un jour. Et il l'emmènerai chez lui, et le plus tôt possible esperait-il.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, Mary faisait les cent pas, et sa mère était assise sur le canapé. Mary le vit la première, et courut pour le prendre dans ses bras, son dæmon s'installant de lui-même sur la tête de Kirjava.

  
"Où étais-tu ? Nous étions tellement inquiètes à l'idée qu'il ai pu t'arriver quelque chose !" s'exclama Mary sur le ton très maternel qu'elle avait réussi à développer malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai pas d'enfant à elle.

  
"J'étais au jardin. C'est le jour du solstice d'été tu sais."

Mary le savait évidemment, et elle savait pourquoi il y allait, mais sa mère n'était pas au courant. Son état mental n'était toujours pas ce qu'il aurait dû être, et Will ne lui avait raconté qu'une infime partie de ce qui lui était arrivé quand il l'avait laissé avec une voisine pour quelques mois. Même si elle pouvait comprendre ce qui était arrivé, c'était trop dur pour Will de parler de Lyra. Il devinait qu'elle devait supposer simplement qu'il allait au jardin pour s'éloigner quelques temps et pour admirer les plantes qui y poussaient.

  
"Je sais cela Will, mais il est si tard. Tu rentres toujours à la maison beaucoup plus tôt. Où étais-tu ?"

"Oh j'ai juste perdu la notion du temps. Dès que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était si tard j'ai pris le premier bus pour rentrer. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis plutôt fatigué." Ce n'était pas dur pour Will de se forcer à bailler à ce moment pour renforcer son histoire, car cette journée en ville l'avait épuisé.

Sa mère lui donna un bisou de bonne nuit, et Mary lui dit, "Je suis heureuse que tu aille bien." Mais alors qu'il montait les escaliers sa mère lui lança un étrange regard et Mary partit dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

Son dæmon mit le sujet sur la table avant même qu'elle put poser la question. Mary avait pensé. "Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Will aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais est-ce que tu as vu ?"

"Vu quoi ?" Demanda l'oiseau.

"Et bien je sais que ça peut sembler fou mais j'ai eu l'impression que Will souriait quand il est rentré aujourd'hui." Bien que ce ne soit pas un exploit pour une personne normale, Mary n'avait pas vu Will sourire une seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Lyra.

"Oh oui il avait vraiment l'air de sourire."

"Je me demande pourquoi ? Les solstices d'été sont spécialement difficiles pour lui."

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le rendre heureux de nouveau. C'est une fille."

"Non ça ne peut tout simplement pas être ça. Will n'a pas dépassé Lyra, alors il n'y a certainement pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne la verrait pas le jour du solstice d'été."

"Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'une autre fille."

  
Mary était trop lasse pour argumenter, et trop fatiguée pour comprendre la signification complète de ce que voulaient dire les paroles de son dæmon, et pour réaliser la vérité que venait d'énoncer l'oiseau. A la place, elle se servit juste une tasse de thé, et monta se coucher. Elle s'inquièterai à propos de Will demain matin.  


****

Chapitre 5 : Leçons 

  
Quand Lyra arriva au Jardin Botanique à midi, Will était déjà arrivé. Elle s'était dépêchée pour arriver au jardin tôt, presque effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas être là. De toute façon, sur son chemin elle avait croisé Dame Hannah qui avait insisté pour lui parler de l'horaire de sa prochaine leçon. Quand elle put finalement partir, elle avait quelques minutes de retard. En approchant du jardin elle se demandait si il l'avait attendu. "Peut être qu'il est venu au jardin et que je n'était pas là, alors il est parti. Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'a même pas prit la peine de venir," se plaint-elle à Pantalaimon.

"Oh arrête Lyra, il sera là," lui dit-il. "Il a promis."

Mais quand elle vit Will se tenant là, elle sut, elle simplement sut, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du s'inquiéter à propos de sa venue.

"Tu es en retard," dit-il d'un ton moqueur, mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

"J'aurais pu être là plus tôt, mais Dame Hannah m'a arrêté. Elle a commencé à me dire ce que j'étais supposée apprendre dans ma prochaine leçon sur la lecture de l'aléthiomètre, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'échapper en plein milieu de sa lecture."

"Ah bon alors je suppose que je te pardonne." Il rit après avoir dit cela, pour être sur que Lyra ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Cela faisait tellement de bien de rire et de de blaguer de nouveau. Sa vie avait été si sérieuse et dépressive sans elle.

"Et bien je suis honorée d'avoir ton pardon," dit-elle avec un sourire affecté. Parfois Will Parry la rendait folle. Et c'était une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait.

"Et maintenant il est temps que tes leçons commencent." Will se sentait assez sûr de lui en disant ça, mais après un moment il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas totalement sûr de savoir comment lui-même voyageait. Alors comment était-il supposé l'apprendre à Lyra ?

"Eh bien, euhhh, pour commencer tu dois juste...eh bien euh."

"Oui ?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Et bien je, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. J'ai compris comment le faire complètement par accident."

"Mais Will, tu dois m'apprendre comment faire cela," gémit Lyra.

"Oui je sais ça," énonça-t-il sarcastiquement, en roulant des yeux. "En fait, c'est étrange. Tout d'abord je dois entrer dans une sorte de transe je suppose. Comme quand j'utilisait le poignard en quelque sorte. Et puis..."

"Oui comme quand j'utilisait l'aléthiomètre," le coupa-t-elle. "Le problème, c'est que je ne peux plus vraiment entrer dans cette transe. J'ai essayé, et je ne peux tout simplement plus le faire comme j'en avait l'habitude."

"Et bien cela nous donne un point de départ je suppose. Quand j'entre dans la transe je fais tout d'abord comme cela..."

Pendant l'heure suivante, Will essaya sans succès d'apprendre à Lyra comment entrer dans l'état de transe. "Will, ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas le faire," dit-elle en faisant la moue. "C'est comme si c'était juste en face de moi, mais il y avait du brouillard entre la transe et moi, et plus je suis près de comprendre plus le brouillard devient épais, et je ne peux pas le traverser."

"Est-ce que je viens juste d'entendre Lyra Parle-d'or admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose ?"

"Oh tais-toi Will. Tu as cassé le couteau, mais tu n'as pas oublié comment l'utiliser. J'ai toujours l'aléthiomètre, mais je ne peux pas le lire. J'ai perdu ma grâce ou quelque chose comme ça, comme l'ange l'a dit. Et ça c'est exactement comme lire l'aléthiomètre, et je ne peux pas le faire, donc je ne peux pas faire ça non plus !"

"Oui, mais l'ange a aussi dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais n'est-ce pas. Et nous avons prouvé que c'était faux !"

"Oui je sais, mais..."

"Regarde, nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi aujourd'hui, nous somme tous les deux épuisés. Il doit y avoir un moyen de t'apprendre ça, nous devons jute continuer à travailler dessus. Parle à Dame Hannah de la lecture de l'aléhiomètre, et demande lui si il y a un moyen de t'aider à entrer en transe. Et je dois m'occuper de certaines choses chez moi aujourd'hui, mais je serai de retour demain, et nous réessaierons."

"D'accord Will. Mais..." dit-elle silencieusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lyra ?"

"Et si je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je veux dire, l'ange a dit que ça me prendrait une vie entière de réapprendre à lire l'aléthiomètre..." 

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de l'ange ?"

"Oui je sais mais quand même, si je n'y arrivais pas. Si ça me prenait toute la vie ? Je veux dire qu'on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça éternellement, toi venant ici chaque jour pour me voir. Et tu ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps ou Kirjava tombera malade, et tu devra rester dans ton monde longtemps pour qu'il guérisse et je ne supporterais pas que tu restes loin de moi pour si longtemps de nouveau."

"Chut," dit-il d'un ton rassurant, en l'enlaçant. "Nous arriverons à comprendre. Et tu apprendra comment faire ça, tu as juste besoin de rester positive. Nous réussirons d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Tu dois vraiment partir ?"

"Je suis désolé mais il le faut. Ma mère a un rendez-vous chez le docteur, et j'ai promis que j'irai avec elle. Mary et elle s'inquièteront si je ne suis pas là à l'heure."

"Et nous ne le voudrions pas n'est-ce pas," Répondit Lyra, en se forçant à sourire.

"Non, mais je te promets que je reviendrai demain. Au revoir chérie."

"Au revoir Will." Elle le regarda disparaître du jardin puis s'assit sur le banc quelques minutes, Pan sur ses genoux.

"Nous allons faire cela tu sais. Je vais le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber Will, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Et ça ne va pas non plus me prendre toute une vie. Will à prouvé que l'ange avait tort, et nous le ferons aussi." Elle avait cette lueur de détermination dans ses yeux maintenant. Elle n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais elle le ferait. Pour Will.

"Bien sûr nous le ferons Lyra. Bien sûr."

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Les leçons continuèrent tout le reste de l'été. A chaque leçon Lyra avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus loin dans le brouillard, mais elle n'arrivait jamais de l'autre côté. Le dernier jour de l'été, les deux jeunes réalisèrent qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se rencontrer au jardin chaque jour a midi.

  
"Will, qu'allons nous faire. L'école reprend demain, et je dois y aller bien évidemment. Mais je ne peux toujours pas voyager."

  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. En fait je l'ai trouvé dans un poème que je devais lire pour l'école." Will avait habituellement quelques problèmes pour s'intéresser à l'école, mais parfois en classe d'anglais il y avait un poème ou une histoire qui retenait son attention, parce que ça lui rappelait Lyra. L'année précédente sa classe avait du étudier "The Highwayman" et pendant un long moment le poème le hanta. Son thème d'un amour vrai déjà perdu lui semblait si familier que les mots lui revinrent en mémoire, 'I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell shall bar the way.' "Si nous ne pouvons pas nous voir à midi, pourquoi nous ne le ferions pas à minuit à la place. Nous pouvons chacun sortir une heure, et continuer nos leçons."

  
"Ca m'a l'air bien. Tu as trouvé ça dans un poème ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement amusée. "Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"The Highwayman."

  
"Highwayman ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

  
"Oh, c'est une sorte de voleur. Mais il était bon, et il est tombé amoureux et il s'échappait pour voler des choses le jour, et voyait son amour au clair de lune." Il lui répéta ensuite les phrases.

  
"Ahh c'est tellement mignon. Mais que s'est-il passé ?"

"Et bien, ils sont tous les deux morts. Ne pose pas de questions, la plupart des grands auteurs et poètes de mon monde sont assez cyniques.

"Je vois." Mais à l'expression qu'elle avait, Will su qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il laissa passer de toute façon. "Et bien de toute façon, c'est une merveilleuse idée, donc je te verrai demain ? A minuit."

  
"A minuit. Et Lyra, tu fais vraiment des progrès. Tu y arrive presque, je peux le sentir. Et dès que tu le feras, nous aurons le reste de notre vie à passer ensemble."

"Ensemble," dit-elle en le regardant disparaître. Et alors qu'elle sortait tu jardin, rentrant à sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nouvelle année scolaire qui commencerait le jour suivant, elle n'était pas consciente que quelqu'un l'observait, et l'avait fait pour un bon moment.  



	3. 6 L'espionne 7 Confrontations

Bon alors avant de vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre j'ai quelque petites choses à vous dire.

L'habituel disclaimer : Personnages originaux à Pullman, Nouveau personnages comme Kira et son dæmon et l'intrigue à Peacockgirl, et comme je suis la traductrice je suppose que la traduction m'appartient.

Note : je sais pas comment je vais faire mais je dois essayer de faire passer une annonce, histoire que les gens sachent que "A la croisée des mondes" c'est "His Dark Materials" ou je risquent pas d'avoir beaucoup de lecteurs. Je traduirais peut-être un chapitre unique dans la catégorie Harry Potter si j'en trouve un pour passer mon annonce parce que vu les pseudos des auteurs quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas la seule fan.

Remerciements : à Math mon premier revieweur (et le seul pour l'instant mais j'espère que ça va changer) je suis très touchée du compliment, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à trouver le titre 'à la croisée des mondes en anglais', merci beaucoup de me soutenir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Chapitre 6 : L'espionne

Kira Williamson avait grandi toute seule pour la majeure partie de sa vie . Pas complètement bien sûr, puisque elle avait son dæmon, mais il n'avaient tous les deux que l'autre dans la vie. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle avait six ans dans un horrible accident d'usine. Elle fut la seule laissée abandonnée après que l'incendie eut tué plusieurs centaines de personnes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son cas était pire que tous les autres. Tous les autres avaient quelqu'un qui les aimait, et elle n'avait personne. Sa tante l'avait recueillie après ça, mais elle n'était qu'une méchante vielle fille. 'Mes parents était des personnes tellement merveilleuses et ils devaient travailler jour et nuit juste pour avoir quelques sous a eux, et Tante Edna a des millions de dollars et elle ne fait rien', pensait Kira. Edna s'était débarrassée de Kira le plus vite possible, l'envoyant à l'école pour filles St. Sophia dès qu'elle avait eu sept ans. Mais pas avant d'avoir ruiné le dernier souvenir que Kira avait de ses parents. Ils lui avaient donné une poupée pour ses six ans, et elle l'adorait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste quelques chiffons en fait, mais elle la chérissait plus que tout ce qu'elle possédait. Mais le jour avant de partir, Tante Edna lui avait ordonné de lui donner la poupée, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix qu'obéir. "Les poupées sont pour les bébés," avait-elle dit méchamment en jetant la chose adorée dans le feu, incinérant la dernière chose que Kira avait a aimer.

Kira avait espéré que les choses seraient mieux à l'école, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien que sa tante ait beaucoup d'argent a dépenser, elle envoyait juste assez pour que Kira puisse acheter le strict minimum. Et toutes les autres filles venaient de familles riches, et elles ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec elle, excepter de faire quelques blagues, aux dépens de Kira bien sûr. Elle avait donc été seule pendant neuf ans. Ca aurait semblé normal qu'elle s'y soit habitué à présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle fille arrivait à l'école, elle reprenait espoir. Peut être que ce serait sa première amie. Mais tout le monde était pareil; riche, snob, et parfait, et elle n'était simplement pas assez bien pour elles.

Mais il y avait eu cette fille cinq ans auparavant; Lyra pensait-elle. Elle avait eu l'air différente du reste. Kira avait juste eu le temps de rassembler son courage pour l'approcher, que les controverses avaient commencé. Tout avait débuté quand la sorcière était venue. Kira pensait que c'était plutôt excitant, une sorcière sur le campus ! Elle avait toujours eu une imagination extraordinaire, et cela avait été une des seules choses qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie solitaire. Mais les autres filles... elles étaient toutes effrayées par la sorcière. L'une d'elle l'avait vue regarder attentivement par la fenêtre durant l'heure du déjeuner, et lui avait lancé des remarques méchantes et désagréables pendant cinq minutes entières. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas passer du temps avec quelqu'un de ta sorte," lui avait lancé une autre.

  
Les remarques lui avaient fait mal, même si elle ne faisait pas attention aux autres filles de toutes façons. Mais quand l'ours était venu, Kira avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se présenter à Lyra. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter les tourments constants que les autres lui feraient endurer si elle parlait à Lyra. Elles méprisaient déjà la nouvelle fille à cause de ses étranges visiteurs. Kira fut donc obligée de rester en arrière, regardant de loin la seule personne dans le monde entier avec qui elle pensait pouvoir être amie.

Mais à cause de cette vigilance, elle avait rapidement remarqué que chaque solstice d'été, Lyra s'échappait de l'école un peu avant midi, et revenait un peu après une heure. Son imagination débridée lui avait montrer différentes possibilités de l'endroit où elle pouvait aller durent ce laps de temps. Peut être que ça avait un rapport avec son amie la sorcière, ou avec l'ours. L'ours avait captivé l'attention de Lyra pour quelques minutes quand elle l'avait vu. Il était se grand, si sauvage, si incivilisé, et il se tenait là et avait une conversation normale avec l'étrange fille. Ca avait l'air tellement bizarre. Il était tellement hors contexte ici, juste comme elle l'était. Mais il était venu de son plein gré, et pouvait partir, et le fit. Elle était malheureusement collée ici pour deux ans de plus.

Oh oui c'était très étrange. "Mais ce n'est pas tes affaires," lui avait rappelé son dæmon.

Et c'était à cause de son conseil sensé qu'elle était restée au loin, et qu'elle s'était passivement posé des questions pendant tout ce temps. Mais à la fin de l'été, sa curiosité avait grandi de plus en plus, et le dernier jour avant la reprise des cours, elle avait décidé de suivre Lyra.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas tant," avait-elle calmé son dæmon. Je resterai hors de vue, et elle ne me verra jamais. Et si ça arrivait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'excitant ou dangereux. Elle va probablement rendre visite à sa grand-mère ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Je n'aime toujours pas ça," son dæmon, un petit singe, avait dit en désapprouvant.

Lyra était donc sortie de la cantine tôt, un peu avant midi, Kira attendit une minute, puis suivit. Elle resta assez près derrière Lyra, se cachant dans les ruelles ou derrière des buissons, quand quelqu'un d'autre était proche ou quand Lyra se retournait subitement. Elle faisait attention de la suivre silencieusement, mais ce n'était pas difficile pour elle, puisque dix ans d'expérience lui avait apprit à rester silencieuse et invisible. Quand les autres ne la voyaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas l'embêter.

  
Lyra la conduisit à travers les rues d'Oxford, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au Jardin Botanique, qui était assez proche d'un grand collège. "Jordan, non ?" se demanda-t-elle. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Lyra s'était glissée entre les grilles, et s'était assise sur un banc au milieu du jardin. Kira s'assit en dehors de la clôture, observant la jeune fille à travers les barres. Lyra resta assise là, avec son dæmon sur les genoux pendant quelques minutes, puis les cloches de la ville commencèrent à sonner midi.

Subitement Lyra n'était plus seule, mais avec un garçon. "Par où est-il entré ?" demanda-t-elle a son dæmon, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Kira regarda les deux dans le jardin. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour remarquer qu'il étaient manifestement amoureux. Elle ne pouvait entendre que quelques mots de leur conversation, mais elle saisit que son nom était Will. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'anges et de voyage, puis le garçon dit quelque chose à propos de minuit.

"Alors Lyra venait ici tous les jours pour voir un garçon," pensa-t-elle. Cela était certainement étrange, en fait pas tant que ça vu qu'aucun garçon n'avait le droit d'être aux alentours de l'école. "Peut être qu'ils font des plans pour s'échapper d'ici," pensa-t-elle ensuite, quand son imagination recommença a fonctionner à plein régime. Personne d'autre ne le savait pensait-elle, ou toute l'école serait déjà au courant à présent. Kira avait vu Lyra s'esquiver pendant des mois. Mais maintenant qu'allait-elle faire ?

"Absolument rien," chuchota son dæmon. "Ceci n'est pas tes affaires. Regarde, ils ont l'air très amoureux tous les deux, et si tu dis quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un essayera de les séparer. Et à qui parlerait tu de toute façon."

"Tu as raison bien sûr, mais..." Kira était en pleine confusion. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un secret, qu'elle savait quelque chose que les autres filles ne savaient pas, cela ne lui servirait à rien de bien. Et quelque chose continuait à la préoccuper, elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi, et pourquoi ?

Elle arrêta de penser juste à temps pour voir le couple en face d'elle s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir (ce qui la fit rougir et regarder autre part), et subitement, il était parti.

  
Attends, juste parti ? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais elle s'était convaincue qu'il devait déjà être là et qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au début. Mais maintenant il était parti, et elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas passé la grille. Et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de sortir du jardin que la grille.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du rester là où elle était, mais la curiosité reprit le dessus, et elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds, et elle se faufilait vers la grille, de plus en plus près pour avoir un meilleur point d'observation. Elle arriva finalement à la porte et regarda par le côté. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas. Oubliant complètement qu'elle était censée se cacher, elle fit quelques pas dans le jardin, et rentra directement dans Lyra, qui était en train de sortir du jardin, son dæmon à la main.

****

Chapitre 7 : Confrontations

Alors que Lyra allait sortir du jardin, elle entra en collision avec quelque chose, et un instant plus tard elles étaient toutes les deux par terre. Elle se releva rapidement, s'épousseta, et offrit sa main à la fille par terre en face d'elle. Elle la regarda une minute; elle était grande, avec des cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules, et une timidité qui émanait d'elle. Son dæmon, un petit singe, restait sur son épaule et tremblait nerveusement. Pour une raison inconnue, Lyra ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui était vaguement familière.

"Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, d'accord ?" dit-elle avec juste un soupçon de joyeux sarcasme dans sa voix.

"Oh, oh oui, p-p-p-pardon. C'était complètement ma faute. J'aurais dû faire attention," dit rapidement l'étrange fille.

"Oh tout va bien." Mais ça n'avait pas l'air normal pour Lyra. La fille agissait comme un animal en cage, ou comme quelqu'un prit en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Dès qu'elle eu cette pensée, Lyra réalisa ce qui se passait, et son comportement changea complètement.

"Tu nous espionnais !" dit-elle avec colère, son humeur s'enflammant en quelques secondes, Pantalaimon la suivant en hérissant les poils. Elles était de nouveau l'ancienne Lyra, et c'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'elle aurait voulu que Pan puisse continuer à changer, parce qu'il aurait été un chat sauvage, énorme et intimidant comme il l'avait été dans de telles situations. "Exactement comme Kirjava," pensa Pan.

L'étrangère ne nia pas sous l'accusation; elle restait simplement la avec un air très coupable sur le visage. Elle avait l'air de vouloir se faire toute petite et de disparaître, et c'est ce que son dæmon fit; il avait mis sa queue sur son visage et s'était glissé dans la poche de la fille.

"J'ai demandé si tu nous espionnait !" cria Lyra, furieuse et avec un peu de terreur perçant dans sa voix. Dame Hannah savait pour Will depuis leur brève rencontre à Jordan College, mais elle ne savait rien de leurs rencontres secrètes, et même si elle n'aurait pas objecté pour leurs rendez-vous à midi, Lyra savait qu'elle s'opposerait fermement à leurs rencontres à minuit. Et la directrice, qui était gentille habituellement, était ferme sur deux points; ne pas sortir pour rencontrer des garçons et ne pas être dehors après le couvre-feu de dix heures. Lyra savait que l'idée de Will voulait dire qu'elle devrait enfreindre les deux règles, mais elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir facilement. Sortir sans se faire remarquer et fabriquer des histoires étaient ce qu'elle faisait de mieux avant, et bien qu'elle n'ai pas pratiqué pendant plusieurs années, elle savait que si ça voulait dire être avec Will de nouveau elle pourrait reprendre ses habitudes, et le faire même mieux que jamais. Mais maintenant que quelqu'un savait déjà. Qu'avait vu l'étrange fille exactement ? Lyra était harcelée de doutes et d'inquiétudes que la fille aille tout dire à Dame Hannah, et la vie de Lyra serait ruinée.

Finalement la fille parla, sortant Lyra de ses pensées de désespoir. "Je, je suis désolée d'accord."

"Ca veut dire oui ou non ?"railla Lyra.

"Ca veut dire oui." La fille avait l'air timide, et il y avait maintenant une note de détermination dans sa voix. "Ecoute, je ne voulait faire de mal à personne, d'accord. C'est juste que, et bien, nous vous avons vu partir de St. Sophia tous les jours et on se demandait ou vous alliez. Alors je t'ai suivi. J'étais juste curieuse, et je ne voulait rien faire de mal."

"Tu n'as aucun droit de m'espionner ! Et comment as-tu pu me voir à St. Sophia ? Comment sais-tu que je viens ici ?"

"Et bien tu n'était pas vraiment très dure à remarquer, tu te faufilait toute seule tout le temps pour discuter avec des sorcières et des ours." A ce commentaire Lyra prit un air renfrogné et un air presque douloureux passa sur le visage de la fille.

"Ecoute je suis désolée," continua-t-elle rapidement,"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste, qu'en fait tu n'est pas trop dure à remarquer, et comme je vais à St. Sophia aussi..."

"Ahh, voilà pourquoi tu me semblait si familière," l'interrompit Lyra. "Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part." Elle eu un air triomphant sur le visage, puis demanda "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Kira," répondit-elle simplement.

"Kira," répéta Lyra.Elle avait l'air satisfaite par la réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce que la découverte qu'elle étudiait dans la même école qu'elle impliquait.

"Tu ne va rien dire à propos de ça n'est-ce pas ? Ni à Dame Hannah, ou à la Directrice Brown ou à n'importe laquelle des autres fille, ni à personne ? Tu n'as pas intérêt sinon... Sinon tu ruinera tout !" Lyra avait commencé à faire la moue et Pantalaimon regardait implorant le dæmon sortant de la poche de Kira.

  
"Ecoute, je ne dirait rien sur toi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et de toute façon je n'ai personne à qui je pourrai le raconter."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu n'as personne ? Tu dois avoir quelqu'un;"

"Non," Dit tristement Kira. "Seulement moi et Nakulon qui est ici. Et c'est la raison majeure pour laquelle nous t'espionnions. En fait il m'a dit que c'était mal mais on était tellement seuls et on a commencé a remarquer quand tu partais, j'avais juste a aller voir ce que tu faisais. Je pensais que peut être tu sortait pour voir la sorcière ou l'ours de nouveau. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas faire de mal."

"Et les autres filles à l'école. Tu dois avoir des amies ?"

"Avec ces snobs, pfff. La pauvre simple Kira n'est pas assez bien pour elles. De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de l'être."

"C'est exactement pareil avec moi. Juste parce que je suis différente, que je n'ai pas grandit comme elles, que j'ai des amis étranges et que je sais des choses qu'elle ne savent pas, elle ne veulent pas être associées à moi."

"Donc je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun."

"Oui je suppose. Alors tu ne va rien dire à personne à propos de moi et..."

"Will? Non bien sûr. En fait je crois que c'est plutôt romantique," dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Lyra, un sourire entendu apparaissant sur son visage.

"Vraiment." A ce moment la les filles entendirent la cloche de l'école au loin, signifiant la demi-heure.

"Oh regarde l'heure," dit Lyra, faisant un grand sourire a Kira avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. "J'ai un rendez-vous avec Dame Hanna et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard, mais je suis libre pour le dîner. Si tu veux je te chercherai dans le hall de la cantine."

"Oui j'aimerai bien," dit Kira en souriant, alors qu'elle se retournait et repartait vers l'école.

  
Et alors que les deux filles rentraient à l'école, pour la première fois en tant d'années, elles surent toutes deux qu'elle avaient trouvé une amie.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  


Deux nuits plus tard, juste avant minuit, Will se glissa hors de son lit et descendit les escaliers, complètement habillé, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur la seconde marche qui craquait. Il avait oublié de le faire la nuit précédente, et il avait été sûr que Mary ou sa mère l'entendrait, mais personne ne le fit. Content de son intelligence de ce soir, il eu un rapide sourire et couru jusqu'à la poignée de la porte.

"Will c'est toi ?" Demanda la voix de Mary venant de la sombre cage d'escalier. Un instant plus tard la lumière était allumé, et Will la vit se tenant ensommeillée en haut des escaliers, son dæmon sur son épaule avec seulement un oeil ouvert.

"Oui Mary c'est moi."

"Voyons Will, tu sais quelle heure il est ? Il est presque minuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?"

"J'allais juste... prendre un en-cas."

"Complètement habillé ?"

"Et bien... je... juste."

"Juste quoi Will ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu n'et pas venu pour grignoter, et je sais que tu es sorti d'ici à peu près à la même heure hier soir."

  
"Alors tu m'as espionné ?" demanda Will, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

"Non," déclara-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. "Mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un sur les marches hier soir alors je me suis levée et j'ai vérifié. J'avais peur que quelqu'un soit entré dans la maison. Et je t'ai vu partir, mais je t'ai laissé faire. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir tes raisons. Mais maintenant que tu es là de nouveau, je ne vais pas laisser ça continuer. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Will ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrête pas de sortir en cachette ? Est-ce que c'est la drogue ?"

"Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ?" Sa voix était calme, mais Mary pouvait sentir la colère cachée dans ses mots. "Est-ce que tu ne me connais pas mieux que ça ? Après tout ce que nous avions traversé. Je pensais que tu étais mon amie ! Mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Aucun de mes amis ne penserais que j'ai brisé ma vie avec des drogues ou quelque chose dans se genre là."

"Et bien qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Ce n'est pas seulement que tu sort en cachette la nuit. Tu dois penser que parce que je suis au travail tout les jours je ne sais pas, mais ta mère me l'a dit. Tu sors chaque jour plusieurs heures, avec à chaque fois une excuse différente. En prétendant que tu as vas courir, ou que tu as des amis à voir, mais ta mère et moi n'avons jamais vu un seul de ces amis. Je sais que tu fais quelque chose, et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu déprime toujours à cause de Lyra et de tout ce qui est arrivé, mais si tu me disais simplement ce qui ne va pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider." Will pouvait ressentir la compassion et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Mary, alors il parla d'un ton plus doux.

"Ecoute je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je ne peux tout simplement rien te dire. J'ai promis à quelqu'un que je ne le ferai pas, et je ne reviendrai pas sur cette promesse. Mais je te fais une promesse, parce que tu as été très bonne pour ma mère et moi. Ce que je fais n'est ni mal ni illégal, et ne détériore pas ma santé ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire, et je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, alors n'essaie même pas."

Elle vit la détermination dans ses yeux, et elle sut qu'il disait vrai; elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il pensait avoir besoin de faire. Ce pauvre garçon avait déjà tellement souffert, il avait fait et vu des choses que personne d'aussi jeune que lui n'aurait du voir, et elle fit le bon choix pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus. "Et bien je suppose que je devrai accepter ça."

"Oui tu le dois." Après quelques secondes de silence il continua, "Et bien je dois partir. Bonne nuit Mary."

"Bonne nuit Will. Et fait attention d'accord."

"Oui je le ferai." Puis il ouvrit la porte et se glissa hors de la maison.

Mary resta au bas de l'escalier, en regardant dans la nuit. Elle espérait avoir fait le bon choix en le laissant partir. Elle n'était pas très bonne en ce qui concernait le travail parental. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant à elle, et après son aventure, elle avait pris la responsabilité d'accueillir Will. Mais parfois elle se demandait encore si elle n'essayait pas trop d'être son amie pour savoir ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vit Will marchant vers l'arbre mulefa. Il glissa sa main sur l'écorce, et subitement il n'était plus là.

"Aller, Mary, il faut retourner ce coucher. Maintenant tu as des hallucinations," pépia le petit oiseau sur son épaule.

"Je pense que tu as raison," dit-elle dans un bâillement. "Je m'inquièterai de ça demain matin. Will ne peu pas avoir vraiment disparu, c'est juste qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir dans l'obscurité. C'est ce qui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne assez rapidement, s'il vous plait reviewez, juste pour me rassurer, que je sache que je ne fais pas ça pour rien.

@ +

Mel.


	4. 8 Le chaînon manquant 9 La visite de l'...

Bon alors me revoilà pour un autre de mes chapitres, qui fait en fait trois des chapitres de Peacockgirl ! Je me suis rendue compte récemment que j'avais mal délimité ses chapitres, j'ai donc changé les titres de ceux qui étaient déjà en ligne. Bon, de toutes façon après celui là il n'y en aura plus que deux, et il seront vraiment de la taille de ceux de Peacock girl.

Assez parlé, place au disclaimer : Les personnages originaux sont à Pullman, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Peacockgirl, et la traduction est à moi.

Note : Please reviewez, même si vous écrivez que deux mots je saurais que quelqu'un à lu ma traduction !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Chapitre 8 : Le chaînon manquant

"Je ne comprends pas Will. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous travaillons, et j'ai à peine avancé par rapport à la première fois. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'entrer dans la transe, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Je pouvais le faire si facilement avant."

Will regarda Lyra a travers la lumière de la lune et le faible rayonnement que donnaient les lampadaires de loin. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais il ne comprenait pas non plus. Peut-être que c'était parce que cette sorte de transe était à présent une seconde nature pour lui, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il pensait que c'était la partie la plus facile du voyage, ou peut être était-ce le fait qu'il avait peur que ça ne marche pas du tout, que Lyra ne serait jamais capable de voyager avec lui, et que son plan échouerais pitoyablement. Mais en plus, il ne pouvait repousser ses inquiétudes et trouver la solution au problème. Et cela l'inquiétait aussi.

Lyra faisait toujours la moue, et Will la regarda, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose de rassurant à dire. Et alors qu'il la regardait, pour une infime seconde quelque chose produit un déclic dans sa tête, et il n'était plus là dans le jardin, mais de retour dans le monde de Lyra quelques années auparavant, de retour dans ses propres mémoires.

Il allait utiliser le poignard, pour ouvrir une fenêtre afin que lui et Lyra puisse échapper à sa mère, mais il avait alors regardé Mme Coulter, et pendant une seconde il avait vu sa mère, alors le poignard s'était brisé en morceaux à ses pieds.

Puis, un autre souvenir, un peu plus tard. Les mots de l'ours roi, avant qu'il ne répare le couteau. "Si tu veux réussir dans ta tâche, tu ne dois plus penser à ta mère. Tu dois la mettre de côté. Si jamais ton esprit est divisé, le couteau se brisera de nouveau."

Si ton esprit est divisé...

Alors Will réalisa que cela avait été le problème pendant tout ce temps, et que ça avait été juste sous le nez de Lyra constamment. Ou plus précisément, juste à côté d'elle tout ce temps.

Lyra s'était très rapidement rendue compte que Will ne faisait plus attention à elle, et avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Frustrée et contrariée, elle n'était pas contente qu'il l'ignore. "Will, allô ! La Terre à Will."

Sa voix le ramena dans le jardin, ses souvenirs repartirent, mais ils lui avait permit d'atteindre son but. Il savait quoi dire à Lyra maintenant, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

Toujours fâchée, Lyra ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Will pouvait être si joyeux dans un moment pareil. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment..."

Will la coupa avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. "J'ai mis le doigt dessus Lyra, j'ai compris !"

"Tu as compris quoi ?"demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils suspicieusement.

"Je sais pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à faire ça, et mieux encore, je sais comment y remédier !"

"Vraiment ? Alors quelle en est la raison ?" Lyra essayait de ne Pas s'exciter, sa mauvaise humeur la convaincant que cette idée ne marcherait sûrement pas, mais une lueur d'espoir la traversa tout de même.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. C'est tellement simple en fait."

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?"demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

"Quand tu essaie d'entrer dans la transe, à quoi penses-tu ?"

"Je pense à essayer d'entrer dans la transe... c'est un peu le but non," rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Oui, mais à quoi d'autre penses-tu? Il n'y a pas quelque chose au fond de ta tête auquel tu pourrait, pas intentionnellement, penser en même temps, comme moi peut-être ?" un sourire enjoué et un ton taquin envahirent la voix et le visage de Will.

Lyra se renfrogna. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, mais il l'avait tellement énervée qu'elle n'allait pas l'admettre de sitôt.

"Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir... quelqu'un," dit-elle, tout aussi taquine que lui, "mais qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec notre problème ?"

"Ca a tout à faire avec ça. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Tu te rappelles, bien sur que tu t'en rappelle, il y a quelques années quand je t'ai sauvé et que le couteau s'est brisé ?"

"Oui, et Iorek l'a réparé pour toi, sauf qu'il a failli ne pas le faire parce qu'il avait peur des intentions du poignard. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec ça ?"

"Il m'a dit quelque chose. Il m'a dit pourquoi le couteau s'était brisé. J'avais pensé à ma mère et je n'étais pas complètement concentré sur ce que je faisais, et c'est pourquoi le couteau s'est brisé. Il m'a dit que si mon esprit était divisé, le poignard ne marcherait pas."

Alors le jour se fit en elle. "Et tu pense que c'est la même chose, que si je ne me focalise pas entièrement sur ce que je fait ça ne marchera pas ?"

"C'est exactement ce que je pense. Ca doit être ça."

"Alors tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est sortir une certaine personne de ma tête, et ça devrait marcher."

"Si nous n'essayons pas, je suppose que nous ne le saurons pas, mais oui, c'est ce que je pense."

"D'accord, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à parler."

Lyra s'assit sur le banc, et se focalisa complètement sur sa tâche, s'empêchant de penser à Will, et éjectant ses pensées d'échec de sa tête. "Je peux faire ça," pensa-t-elle. "Je vais le faire."

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de se sentir approcher le brouillard, mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois où elle était obligée de s'arrêter, cette fois elle passa facilement à travers, et elle fut rassurée par cette sensation familière. Bien que cinq années se soient écoulées, Lyra reconnaissait cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait toujours quand elle lisait l'aléthiomètre, et elle se rendit compte avec joie qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de presque tous les sens complexes, et si seulement elle avait eu l'aléthiomètre dans ses mains elle était sûre qu'elle aurait été capable de le lire. Mais bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas, et alors que ses pensées dérivaient elle perdit sa concentration, et aussi vite qu'elle était entrée dans la transe elle en sortit. Mais elle l'avait fait !

"Je l'ai fait Will. Je l'ai fait ! Tu avais raison, et maintenant cela ne sera plus très long avant que nous puissions continuer avec notre plan !"

"C'est merveilleux," dit-il en faisant un grand sourire. "Mais je pense que tu es un peu trop satisfaite de toi. En arriver là était supposée être la partie la plus facile, et maintenant tu dois apprendre comment voyager, comment t'imaginer dans l'espace."

"Et bien que dois-je faire ensuite ?" demanda-t-elle, essayant sans succès de réprimer un bâillement.

"Hé-hé, pas aujourd'hui. Tu es épuisé, je peux le voir. Nous continuerons cela demain."

"Mais Will..." plaida-t-elle, ne voulant pas que cela prenne plus de temps que nécessaire.

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas être endormie en ce moment."

"Et bien c'est vrai mais..."

"Bonne nuit Lyra chérie."

"Bonne nuit." Elle lui donna un bref baiser de bonne nuit, puis il partit. Alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre, son corps était fatigué mais son esprit était toujours éveillé, pensant à la découverte qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant.

Cependant le jour suivant ne fut pas aussi calme qu'elle l'avait planifié.

"La chose la plus importante dans l'étape suivante c'est juste de t'imaginer où tu veux aller. Tu dois l'imaginer aussi clairement que tu le peux, et être sûre que tu penses à l'endroit et pas seulement aux personnes qui s'y trouvent," lui apprit Will. "Nous allons commencer avec une courte distance. Essaie d'arriver à l'arbre là."

Lyra essaya de faire comme on le lui avait demandé, entrant dans la transe facilement, mais une fois qu'elle fut là, elle se sentit perdue. Elle voyait l'arbre en question, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou quoi penser. Après quelques minutes ou elle n'y arriva pas, elle abandonna frustrée et sortit de la transe.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" la questionna Will, concerné.

"Je ne peux pas le faire."

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à me faire une image de l'arbre. J'ai peur de n'avoir presque aucune imagination, je n'en ai jamais eu, alors je ne peux pas faire ça."

Will n'arrivait pas à ne pas être étonné et un peu stupéfié. Lyra, pas d'imagination, il ne l'aurai jamais cru. "Je dois admettre que je suis surpris. Je m'étais toujours figuré que tu devais avoir une imagination formidable, avec tous ces mensonges et ces histoires fabriquées que tu inventais sur le champ."

"C'est exactement ça. C'était toujours tellement facile de mentir parce que je n'avait pas d'imagination. Je sais que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire ça si ça s'appuie tellement sur l'imagination que je n'ai pas ?"

Il se regardaient dans les yeux, réalisant avec désespoir qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait la réponse à cette question, quand une voix cassa leur connexion.

"Je pense que mon aide pourrait vous être utile."

Il se retournèrent, et virent une grande fille, à peu près de l'âge de Lyra, et son dæmon, un petit singe, se tenant à l'entrée du jardin, un petit sourire et un air plutôt embarrassé sur le visage.

"Qui est-ce qui..." cria Will, en colère de voir que quelqu'un les espionnait, Kirjava crachant avec rage à ses pieds, mais il arrêta quand il entendit l'étonnante réaction de Lyra. Non seulement elle n'était pas en colère, mais elle avait l'air plutôt amicale avec l'intruse.

"Kira, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Lyra à son amie, un air amusé sur le visage. Pan courut alors vers le petit singe et commença une conversation dans des chuchotements étouffés.

"Attends Lyra, tu connais cette personne ?"

"Oui bien sûr, c'est mon amie Kira du pensionnat. Nous nous sommes rencontrées, en fait nous nous sommes rencontrées quand je l'ai surprise en train de nous espionner la dernière fois," expliqua Lyra, en riant.

"La dernière fois ?" demanda-t-il, se demanda combien de fois ils avaient été observés pendant les mois précédents.

"Oui. Mais Kira, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ce soir ? Je pensais que ta carrière d'espionne avait pris fin quand tu avait découvert pourquoi je m'échappais tout le temps."

"Et bien je le pensais aussi. Mais tu avais l'air tellement heureuse aujourd'hui que j'ai pensé que quelque chose d'excitant avait du se produire, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais sortir et découvrir ce que c'était."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement demander ce qui était arrivé ?"

"Oh bien sûr j'aurais pu, mais c'était tellement plus amusant de faire comme ça."

"Kira !"

"Oh tu ferais mieux de te taire Lyra Parle-d'Or, tu n'es pas aussi innocente que ça. J'ai appris toutes mes techniques d'espionnage grâce à toi tu sais."

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rires, et Will, qui n'était pas habitué aux liens féminins, était un peu mis de côté, et était toujours très confus.

"Ok, alors apparemment vous vous connaissez, et Kira sais pour nous, même si je n'étais pas au courant pour elle, mais peu importe, pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle pouvait nous aider à résoudre notre problème.

"Oh parce que je le peux," dit Kira en faisant un grand sourire, et en essayant toujours de supprimer ses derniers rires. "Vous devriez être contents de savoir que j'ai une des meilleures imagination que vous pourrez trouvez, et si quelqu'un peu aider Lyra à en développer une, c'est bien moi."

"Et tu vas nous aider ?" demanda Will, heureux que quelque chose de constructif ressorte de toute cette bêtise.

"Bien sur que je vais vous aider, parce que Lyra et moi on est des copines, et c'est à ça que servent les amis."

Alors Lyra courut vers Kira et la serra fort dans ses bras, et les rires recommencèrent.

Des plans furent bientôt faits pour continuer les leçons, Kira viendrait pour la première moitié pour aider Lyra a travailler son imagination, puis retournerait à sa chambre pour que Will et Lyra puissent passer un peux de temps seuls. Dès que leurs plans furent finis, Will insista pour qu'ils aillent tous au lit ainsi ils pourraient être concentrés le jour suivant, et à ce moment là il avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner des deux hyper femelles. Il n'avait jamais vu Lyra agir ainsi, et c'était plutôt énervant. Et alors que les filles sortaient du jardin et se dirigeaient vers leur école, riant et agissant plutôt bêtement, Will secoua la tête, confus. Il ne comprenait pas les filles, et il ne les comprendrait probablement jamais.

  
Heureusement pour lui, après cette nuit les deux filles furent sérieuses pendant les leçons, et Kira montra qu'elle était très utile. Cela prit longtemps, mais à chaque leçon un progrès était fait, et bientôt Lyra était capable d'atteindre l'arbre, puis d'autres endroits dans le jardin. Très vite elle faisait le voyage de son école au jardin, puis en sens inverse, et la veille de Noël, Lyra et Will décidèrent que c'était le moment. Cette nuit ils voyageraient jusque dans le monde de Will. Lyra avait déjà fait des plans avec sa directrice pour passer Noël en dehors de l'école, même si elle n'avait pas été totalement franche sur sa destination. Kira était déjà repartie à sa chambre, souhaitant bonne chance à Lyra, et un joyeux Noël au couple, maintenant ils étaient seuls dans le jardin, anxieux de la tâche qui allait suivre. Mais alors qu'ils se prenaient la main, prêts à partir, un lumière éblouissante se matérialisa devant eux, les arrêtant dans leur tâche et glaçant leur sang.

****

Chapitre 9 : La visite de l'ange

Une lumière brillante se matérialisa devant eux, une lumière avec des ailes. En un instant, Will réalisa qui c'était avec des sueurs froides, mais ce fut Lyra qui le dit en premier. "Xaphania."

Will était effrayé. L'ange elle-même ne lui avait jamais donné aucune raison de l'être, mais il l'associait au pire jour de sa vie, et lui en voulait de sa séparation d'avec Lyra. Kirjava débattait toujours avec lui sur ce point, défendant l'ange, ce qui faisait se demander à Will ce que Kirjava et Pan avaient fait et vu quand ils avaient été séparés de lui et de Lyra, mais Kirjava ne le lui avait jamais dit. Elle lui avait juste dit que rien n'était la faute de l'ange, puis la conversation restait en suspens, aucun des deux ne voulant bouger de ses positions.

  
Et à ce moment-là Will était toujours terrifié en revoyant l'ange, parce qu'au fond de sa tête les mots se répétaient toujours. "Il n'y aura plus de voyages à travers les mondes pour vous." Will avait délibérément désobéi à l'ange, et il se demandait ce qu'elle ferait quand elle le découvrirait. Et apparemment maintenant c'était le cas. Il ne le supporterait pas si elle décrétait que c'était mal, et qu'ils devraient rester chacun dans leur monde. Et alors que l'ange se matérialisait devant eux, il serrait Lyra fort, suppliant mentalement l'ange de les laisser tranquille et de les laisser être heureux.

Lyra aussi était effrayée, mais plus par la réaction de Will que par ses propres sentiments. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'ange, mais voir quelque chose faire peur à Will la terrifiait. Il était toujours si courageux. Et elle l'étreignit à son tour fort; espérant que quelle que soit la chose que Will craignait, elle ne se produise pas. Leurs dæmons les regardèrent amusés, et se chuchotèrent quelque chose, puis commencèrent à s'approcher de l'ange, de qui ils n'avaient pas peur.

Xaphania jeta un regard à l'étrange scène autour d'elle; les deux enfants terrifiés s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, et leurs dæmons sans peur, une martre rousse et un chat, assis silencieusement à ses pieds, puis elle rit. Ce n'était pas un rire malicieux, mais un rire de joie pure, comme des cloches rompant le silence d'un matin d'hiver.

Et alors le rire confondit Will, et lui, se méfiant toujours des intentions de l'ange, avait bien l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait avant qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa venue. "Ne commencez même pas !" dit Will farouchement. "Si vous êtes venue pour nous dire que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, nous ne vous écouterons pas. Vous ne pourrez pas nous séparer de nouveau, vous ne pourrez tout simplement pas. Je me fiche du destin, ou quelque que soit la raison que vous pouvez avoir elle est mauvaise ! Nous n'avons pas utilisé le couteau, donc la Poussière ne s'échappe pas et aucun Spectre n'a été créé. Nous avons fait notre part, nous avons sauvé la poussière et le sacré monde entier, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que ce n'est pas assez ? Et nous n'allons rien faire de plus, alors laissez nous tranquille, laissez nous être heureux !"

Se rendant compte à quel point ils étaient contrariés, elle leur sourit joyeusement. "Stupides enfants," les réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. "Pourquoi est-ce que les humains pensent toujours que je viens leur apporter des mauvaises nouvelles, même si d'autres se rendent compte que ce n'est pas le cas," continua-t-elle, en regardant les dæmons.

"Alors... vous n'êtes pas là pour nous dire que nous devons nous séparer de nouveau ?" demanda Lyra en hésitant, relâchant Will pour regarder l'ange bien en face. Ce n'était pas facile à faire, et ses yeux durent bientôt se détourner à cause de l'éclat de l'ange. Elle brillait tellement plus que ce dont se rappelait Lyra, mais elle pensait que c'était parce que l'obscurité la faisait ressortir.

"Non, bien sûr que non. En fait c'est plutôt le contraire. Et apparemment vous allez en faire plus, bien que je doute que vous trouviez difficile de compléter la tâche finale.

"Hein ? Que voulez vous dire ?" s'enquit Lyra, dont la curiosité avait pris le pas et avait chassé les peurs. 'Si l'ange n'était pas là pour des mauvaises nouvelles, alors pourquoi ?' se demandait-elle.

"Et bien je dois admettre, que vous avez prouvé que j'avez tort. Et moi, pendant les milliers et milliers d'années qui j'ai vécut, je n'avais jamais eu tort auparavant.

"Vous aviez tort à propos du fait que nous nous reverrions, c'est ça, non ?" demanda Will.

"Bien sûr que c'est ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Je dois admettre que quand je vous ai parlé il y a quelques années je pensais sentir quelque chose qui me disait que mes mots ne se révèleraient pas vrais, mais je n'y ai pas cru. Je ne pensais pas que je verrais le jour où j'aurais tort."

"Mais quelle est la tâche finale que vous avez mentionné ? Comment savez vous que nous voudrons l'achever ?" demanda Lyra.

  
"Oh, je le sais plus sûrement que j'ai jamais su quelque chose auparavant, et je n'ai aucun doute. Mais la tâche elle-même sera longue à expliquer, car elle a commencé il y a quelques anées, et elle en prendra encore quelques unes pour être achevée. Alors écoutez attentivement les enfants, car mes paroles vont être très importantes."

"D'accord," dirent-ils en même temps, bien que Will continuait à avoir des doutes dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas comment l'ange parlait du destin et des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être changées. Il aimait les choix, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait être d'accord avec quoi que l'ange dirait, peu importe à quel point ça semblait facile. Il était alors déconcerté, et plusieurs pensées traversèrent son esprit, plutôt similaires à celles qui avaient traversé celui d'un aéronaute du Texas des années auparavant.

Alors l'ange commença son histoire. "Quand je suis venue il y a quelques années, je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. Vous aviez fait des grandes choses ensembles, mais apparemment vous deviez passer le reste de vos vies séparés et j'étais celle qui devait vous l'annoncer. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que j'étais la messagère d'une mauvaise nouvelle, et ce n'était pas la dernière. Moi, comme tous ceux qui connaissaient vos conflits, je sentais l'injustice de votre séparation, mais rien ne pouvait la changer. C'était comme si le destin l'avait décrété et qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement."

"Mais il y avait une petite partie de moi qui voyait un espoir à l'horizon, même si je pensais que c'était impossible. Mais il y avait des choses qui changeaient, même si je ne le savais pas et que je ne comprenais pas, apparemment ça a joué en votre faveur." Ayant l'air de changer complètement de sujet, l'ange continua.

"Il y a eu beaucoup de prophéties à propos de toi Lyra, tu en as entendu quelques unes, mais il y en a beaucoup que tu ignores. La plupart de ces prophéties avaient un rapport avec le destin. Il était dit qu'en accomplissant ta destinée tu mettrais fin à la destinée. Et apparemment c'est ce qui s'est passé."

"Quand je vous ai quitté la dernière fois je vous ai dit qu'il n'y aurais plus de voyages entre les mondes pour vous, parce que c'est ce que votre destinée avait déclarée. Et tous les deux vous n'avez pas changé vos vies comme prévu par rapport à ce malheur attendu. Vous avez fait le sacrifice ultime et vous avez fait passer les autres avant vous-même quand vous vous êtes séparés, et vous vous êtes accrochés à l'espoir que vous vous reverriez un jour, et même si les années ont passé vos sentiments n'ont pas changé. Vous ne pensiez pas à vous-même mais l'un à l'autre, et vous faisiez passer son souvenir avant tout le reste. C'était par une détermination pure et un travail dur, et non par la grâce, que Will à été capable de découvrir comment nous les anges nous voyageons, et il a trouvé un moyen de revoir Lyra, même si la plupart pensaient que c'était impossible. Et quand vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous avez du travailler longtemps et durement pour que Lyra apprenne ce moyen de transport, et c'est à travers votre sueur et vos larmes que vous avez commencer à construire ce pour quoi vous aviez été séparés."

"Qu'avons nous construit ? Je ne savais pas que nous construisions quelque chose ?" demanda Lyra confuse, sachant qu'elle devrait comprendre les paroles de l'ange, mais les trouvant au-delà de sa compréhension, car elles était prononcés avec des siècles de sagesse.

"Oh, a quelle vitesse les mortels oublient leurs intentions. Car toi-même et ton bien aimé dæmon vous vous êtes assis ici peu de temps après votre aventure et vous avez fait le serment de tirer un maximum de votre situation et de construire cela. Je vous ai regardé à ce moment, même si vous vous ne me voyiez pas."

  
"Instantanément Lyra comprit, et se souvint de ce moment. "La République des Cieux ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

"Oui, la République des Cieux. Parce que vous avez mis l'autre avant vous-même et que vous n'avez pas abandonné votre amour, vous avez commencé ensemble ce que Lord Asriel et toutes ses forces, moi-même incluse, ne pouvaient faire seuls. Le Royaume des Cieux ne pouvait pas être renversé par la guerre, mais la République des Cieux devait être construite avec de l'amour."

"Mais quelle tâche reste ?" Will avait besoin de tout savoir, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences cachées dans leurs actions. "Comment peut on finir de construire la République, et qu'arrivera-t-il si on le fait ?"

Xaphania savait que Will ne lui faisait toujours pas totalement confiance, et après tout ce qu'il avait traversé elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. "Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter à propos de la dernière étape, car elle est beaucoup plus facile que la première. La République est presque construite, grâce à votre dur travail; elle a simplement besoin d'une cérémonie de baptême. Le jour de votre mariage, elle sera complète, et les barrières entres les mondes tomberont, car ils seront tous unis en une même république." A l'air confus qui se peignit sur leur visage, elle s'expliqua. "Non, il ne seront pas physiquement réunis en un seul, et leur apparence sera exactement la même qu'avant. Mais les barrières invisibles, celles qui déterminent que les dæmons ne peuvent vivre que dans leur propre monde, et les lois de la nature assez similaires, disparaîtront. Toutes les choses vivantes seront citoyens de la République des Cieux, et par conséquent il pourront habiter dans le monde qui leur conviendra, sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour la santé de leurs dæmons. Ces barrières rendaient aussi difficile les voyages entre les mondes, en utilisant notre moyen de transport, c'est la raison pour laquelle avant vous seul les anges pouvaient complètement l'utiliser. C'était la raison qui faisait que ton père Will, bien qu'il était un shaman accompli qui avait appris ce moyen de transport, ne pouvait l'utiliser que pour voir d'autres endroits, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer physiquement. Quand je vous en ai parlé, j'ai pensé que ce serait le mieux que vous pourriez faire, et je ne me rendais pas compte que vous pourriez trouver la force de l'apprendre complètement, comme vous l'avez fait. Mais quand la barrière sera cassée, ce type de voyage deviendra beaucoup plus facile, et il sera possible aux autres de l'apprendre comme vous l'avez fait. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en bien, et devenir ce qu'elle étaient supposées être."

"Et nous avons fait tout ça... sans même le savoir ?"

"Oui. Et vous en ferez plus encore. Il y a encore un travail important à faire mais... vous ferez ce travail ensemble. Et je ne vous dirai pas ce qu'est ce travail, car vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes le moment venu. Et, maintenant que je vous l'ai dit, vous avez le droit de ne pas le faire et de me prouver que j'ai tort de nouveau, et cela serait plutôt embarrassant," dit l'ange avec un grand sourire.

"Maintenant je dois vous laisser, car j'ai d'autres tâches à accomplir. Mais rassurez vous, vous me reverrez. Vous avez bien fait, et n'avez pas besoin de redoutez d'autres mauvaises nouvelles venant de moi. Je ne vois que du bonheur dans votre avenir." Et à ce moment-là, l'ange devint plus éclatant pour une seconde, puis il était complètement parti.

Lyra était pratiquement en état de choc, essayant d'absorber tout ce que l'ange lui avait dit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle comprendrait un jour toutes les ramifications de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais elle savait une chose... Will et elle seraient ensemble maintenant, pour toujours.

"Nous l'avons fait Will, nous avons construit la République, et nous ne nous en sommes même pas rendu compte. Toutes les luttes de mon père furent vaines, bien qu'il ai vraiment beaucoup essayé, et nous n'avons même pas essayé et nous l'avons déjà construit de toute façon."

"Oui nous l'avons fait Lyra, oui nous l'avons fait. Et maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours, et nous ne seront plus jamais séparés." Et alors qu'il l'embrassait, il admit que l'ange avait eu raison après tout, et que leur dernière tâche ne serait pas dure à réaliser.

  
Réalisant à quel point il était tard, ils surent tous deux qu'il devaient quitter cet endroit et partir vers la maison de Will. La rencontre avec l'ange ayant effacé toute leur nervosité, ils se prirent la main et comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde, il atterrirent facilement dans le jardin dans le monde de Will. Ils durent pourtant marcher jusqu'à chez Will, puisque Lyra ne l'avait jamais vu et ne pouvait donc pas s'en faire une image mentale. C'était une longue route, et ils la firent en silence, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et se délectant de l'information qu'ils avaient découvert ce soir. Quand ils atteignirent la maison ils étaient épuisés de cette longue marche, le voyage et toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient expérimenté ce soir là, et ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  


****

Chapitre 10 : Surprises de Noël

Lyra s'éveilla dans un étrange endroit, et pendant un instant elle ne sut plus où elle était. Elle avait fait un rêve des plus étranges, et il lui revenait lentement en mémoire. Retrouvant Will, apprenant à voyager jusqu'à son monde, la visite de l'ange, puis, la plus merveilleuse révélation de toutes, la révélation que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ca avait été réel, chaque fascinant détail s'était vraiment produit !

Maintenant elle savait exactement où elle était, dans la chambre de Will Parry. Ils étaient venus là depuis son monde la nuit précédente, et ils avaient été épuisés après leur rencontre avec l'ange. Mais maintenant Will était suspicieusement absent. Elle s'était réveillée seule, sans compter Pan bien sûr. Où pouvait-il bien être allé ?

  
Surtout pour trouver des indices sur l'endroit où il était allé, mais aussi en partie à cause de sa propre curiosité, Lyra se leva et commença à fouiller la chambre de Will. "D'accord," pensa Lyra, "c'est peut être surtout à cause de ma curiosité." Elle avait beaucoup mûri durant ces années, mais l'ancienne Lyra était toujours là, attendant un moment comme celui-là pour avoir une bonne raison de chercher, d'espionner, ou pour se mêler de quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas. Cette partie d'elle était restée plutôt cachée depuis que ses aventures s'étaient terminées, et maintenant elle essayait de sortir.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez petite, et plutôt terne. Il n'y avait pas de posters sur les murs, et pas de fouillis par terre. Tout était si net et rangé, contrairement au dortoir mal rangé de Lyra. Lyra fit le tour de la pièce, et se dirigeait vers une grande commode quand Pan s'éveilla et remarqua son activité.

"Lyra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Pantalaimon d'une voix ensommeillée, en tentant de se secouer pour se réveiller.

"Oh, euh, rien," elle se cacha, ayant l'air d'être un enfant prit la main dans le pot à biscuits.

"Rien mon oeil. Tu fais apparemment quelque chose ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Pan essayait d'avoir l'air fâché, mais il réprima difficilement un rire. Lyra recommençait ses anciens tours.

"D'accord, je regardais juste pour voir si Will m'avait laissé une note, ou quelque chose me disant où il était parti."

"Et bien, si je me fie à la bonne odeur qui monte de la cuisine, je dirais qu'il est descendu pour préparer le petit déjeuner," dit-il terre-à-terre. "Lyra Belacqua, qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment ?"

"Je préfère Lyra Parle-d'Or merci. Et, je ne fais que, eh bien, explorer la chambre de Will." Lyra ne pouvait jamais mentir à Pan, puisque il était une partie d'elle. Comme Pan ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser, bien qu'il soit obligé d'essayer sans grand enthousiasme quand elle faisait quelque chose eh bien, à la Lyra. Alors qu'il commençait à protester, Lyra continua. "Aller Pan, je suis sure que Will ne m'en voudra pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a quoi que ce soit ici qu'il ne voudrait pas que je voie de toute façon. Je suis juste intéressée de savoir ce que Will à fait durant ces longues années où nous avons été séparés."

  
Sans attendre l'approbation de son dæmon, Lyra continua son inspection. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la commode de Will, et en sorti un petit cadre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un photogramme, 'non une photographie,' pensa Lyra, 'c'est comme cela que Will les appelle.' C'était une photo de Will et elle, qui avait été prise par Kira dans le jardin botanique quelques jours après qu'elle ai été attrapée en train d'espionner le couple. Will avait apporté l'appareil photo avec lui ce jour-là, et avait expliqué à Lyra comment il marchait. Il y avait des appareils photos et des photogrammes dans son monde bien sûr, mais ils n'étais pas répandus. Elle avait vu ses premiers et ses seuls photogrammes quand Lord Asriel était venu à Jordan Collège un jour, ce jour fatidique où avaient commencé ses aventures. Cette image ramena une vague de souvenirs à Lyra, de tous les voyages qui avaient suivi. Ces souvenirs lui apportaient toujours beaucoup de douleur, et pas seulement à cause de sa séparation d'avec Will. Elle avait vécut beaucoup de choses horribles, et beaucoup de ces blessures étaient toujours profondes, juste précautionneusement cachées. Après être arrivée à St. Sophia Lyra avait essayé de supprimer beaucoup de choses qui lui étaient arrivé, et de faire passer la douleur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu Will. Mais avec lui qui était finalement revenu dans sa vie, la douleur persistait toujours. Elle avait traversé tellement de choses; grande perte, sacrifice, et trahison, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'oublier, et que ça lui prendrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle puisse complètement passer à autre chose. Quelques larmes solitaires vinrent aux yeux de Lyra, en mémoire de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et de tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Les chassant en clignant des yeux, Lyra observa l'image quelques secondes de plus, se remettant en tête des choses plus heureuses, comme le jour où la photo avait été prise. La pensée de Will gardant et chérissant cette image la fit sourire. La replaçant de façon attentionnée et fermant le tiroir, elle se tourna vers Pan. "Je pense que je commence à avoir faim maintenant, tu es près à descendre ?" dit-elle sobrement.

"Bien sûr," lui répondit-il doucement. Les larmes de Lyra n'avait pas échappé à Pan, mais il n'était pas sûr de leur signification. Il n'était plus capable de lire en Lyra aussi bien qu'il avait pu le faire auparavant, avant leur séparation. Cette pensée lui envoyait toujours des frissons dans le dos. C'était quelque chose à quoi sur quoi il ne voulait pas se focaliser, et il essayait de remplacer ces pensées par d'autres de Kirjava, il savait qu'il l'attendait en bas.

Lyra descendit silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds dans le hall, et se tint en haut des escaliers, regardant vers le bas. Elle pouvait voir Will par la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle concevait un moyen de le surprendre, quand un pas distrait la fit marcher sur la marche grinçante qui signala sa position.

"Il est temps que tu te réveille dormeuse," dit-il, souriant, alors que Lyra entrait dans la cuisine.

"Et bien bonjour à toi aussi. Et nous sommes restés éveillés tard hier soir, parlant avec des anges de problèmes d'importance mondiale, alors je ne pensait vraiment pas que cela te dérangerais que je dorme un peu. Quelle heure est-il de toute façon ?" demanda-t-elle, en réprimant sans succès un bâillement.

"Oh, un peu plus de neuf heures," il sourit de façon affectée.

"Neuf heures ? Neuf heures du matin ? Et tu te plains que j'ai dormi ? A ton ton je pensais qu'il était midi ou quelque chose comme ça.

"D'accord j'ai réagi de façon un peu excessive. Mais tu m'a manqué, tu étais endormie là-haut pendant que je cuisinais le petit déjeuner ici tout seul. Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu dors tu sais."

"Oh vraiment ?" demanda Lyra, rougissant jusqu'à prendre une couleur pourpre, mais souriant de la même façon. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as cuisiné ?"

"Des omelettes," répondit-il, en sortant deux cocas du réfrigérateur.

"Des omelettes ?"

"Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?"

  
"Oh oui, je m'en souviens assez bien Will Parry. Je marchais tranquillement, m'occupant de mes affaires, quand tu as jailli de nulle part et que tu m'as attaqué !"

"Non, c'est toi qui m'a attaqué ! Si je m'en souviens bien, tu étais plutôt autoritaire la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré."

"Je ne l'étais pas !"

"Tu l'étais !"

Le couple continua ses chamailleries amicales durant le déjeuner, appréciant tous deux leur nouvel espoir et la promesse de l'ange qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble. C'était comme si tous leurs problèmes avait disparu avec le soleil levant.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Mary se réveilla au son de voix provenant d'en bas. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour se repérer et pour remettre ses idées en places. Il y avait manifestement deux voix, deux voix familières. Elle reconnut rapidement la première comme étant celle de Will, mais la seconde la déconcerta pendant quelques minutes de plus. Soudain un visage s'imposa dans son esprit; une fille familière avec des cheveux blonds sales et des yeux bleus. Lyra. Mais non, ça n'étais pas possible. Lyra était dans son propre monde, à Oxford, donc très loin. Mary ne releva pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être Lyra. Manifestement elle était encore fatiguée, et ne pensait pas correctement. Elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de repos avant de descendre.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Après qu'il eurent fini, Will se leva pour faire la vaisselle, mettant deux omelettes et du café de côté pour Mary et sa mère quand elles se réveilleraient. Lyra le regardait curieusement de la table. Incapable de résister, Will se retourna et l'aspergea d'eau venant du robinet.

"Ceci retint immédiatement l'attention de Lyra. "Tu va me le payer !" cria-t-elle, courant vers l'évier.

Les deux furent bientôt prit dans une gigantesque bataille d'eau, inconscients de la fraîcheur dans l'air de décembre. Leurs dæmons s'amusaient en roulant par terre, s'éclaboussant l'un l'autre dans les flaques d'eau qui se développaient rapidement.

Après quelques minutes, quand il furent tous les deux complètement trempés, Will attira Lyra près de lui et lui proposa une trêve.

Très bien, mais seulement parce que je pense qu'aucun de nous ne peut être plus mouillé."

"Tu sais, je dois toujours te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Et nous nous tenons juste sous le gui."

  
Lyra regarda en l'air pour être sûre que Will ne mentait pas. Une fois qu'elle sut que ce n'étais pas le cas elle dit,"je sais tout sur le gui," et elle se penchait vers lui quand ils furent interrompus par une voix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Le couple se retourna lentement vers l'escalier, en souriant d'un air penaud. Après avoir aperçu avec qui Will était, Mary Malone lâcha la tasse de café qu'elle tenait, la tasse tomba par terre et se brisa.

"Bonjour Dr. Malone," dit Lyra, ayant du mal à garder son sérieux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je nettoierai tout ça Mary," promis Will, mais Mary continuait à regarder fixement la fille qui se tenait à côté de lui.

"L-L-Lyra ?" bégaya-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"Surprise," dit-elle simplement, en enlevant quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées de son visage.

"Mais . tu devrais être dans ton monde . comment ?" L'étonnement de Mary était évident dans son incapacité à formuler ses pensées par des phrases cohérentes.

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait surprise," chuchota Will à Lyra, puis il se tourna vers Mary. " Je sais que ça à l'air un peu bizarre, mais nous t'expliquerons après le petit déjeuner. J'ai fait des omelettes," il lui en donna une, en faisant un grand sourire.

Mary évita les flaques d'eau, et s'assis sur la chaise la plus éloignée de l'évier, qui n'était que légèrement mouillée. Elle eu l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une explication. Mais les choses commençaient à prendre un sens maintenant : Les excursions de Will à minuit; sa joie retrouvée, et le secret qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler. Jusqu'à maintenant.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Will et Lyra se retrouvèrent dehors, assis sous l'arbre mulefa. Il commençait à faire nuit, et ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble, car on attendait le retour de Lyra à St. Sophia ce jour-là.

Elle frissonna dans le vieux sweat que Mary lui avait prêté, puisque ses habits séchaient toujours de sa bataille matinale. Will l'attira près de lui, mettant ses bras autour d'elle. Il avait l'air calme, mais à l'intérieur ses pensées allaient à un kilomètre par minute alors qu'il touchait une boite noire dans sa poche. Il avait acheté la bague qui se trouvait à l'intérieur plusieurs mois auparavant, bien avant la visite de l'ange la nuit précédente. Depuis leur retrouvailles dans le jardin il avait économisé pour ça, faisant des petits boulots dans le voisinage et prenant des travails à temps partiel après l'école aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Après qu'il ai eu la bague il avait attendu le moment parfait pour la donner à Lyra. Cela devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que Lyra soit finalement capable de voyager avec lui. Après leur découverte et les paroles de l'ange la nuit précédente, il pensait finalement que c'était le bon moment. Mais une pensait lugubre restait toujours au fond de sa tête; et si elle refusait ? 

Il ne doutait pas de son amour pour lui, mais ils étaient tous les deux tellement jeunes. Et il y aurait le problème de leur lieu d'habitation. Même avec la garantie de l'ange que leurs dæmons ne seraient pas affectés par les années dans un autres monde, il savait que le choix serait tout de même difficile.

Il soupira, essayant de calmer ses émotions déchaînées assez longtemps pour rassembler tout son courage. Il réalisa vite que Lyra le regardait étrangement.

"On aurait dit que tu étais à des kilomètres d'ici il y a un instant," dit-elle doucement.

"J'étais juste en train de penser."

"A quoi ?"

"Et bien, avant que tu partes il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande. J'y pense depuis un moment et après tout ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, je pense que c'est le bon moment de te le demander."

"Me demander quoi ? De quoi parles tu Will ?"

"Il s'éloigna d'elle, se mit a genoux, sortit la boîte de sa poche, et l'ouvrit pour révéler la bague à l'intérieur. "Lyra Parle-d'Or, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Lyra regarda fixement la bague pendant quelques instants. Elle était faite d'or, et était ornée d'un petit diamant au centre. Mais ce qui attira son attention ce fut les deux petits fragments de quelques chose dans l'anneau, un de chaque côté du diamant. Elle n'était pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle leur couleur et leur étincelle uniques avaient l'air si familières, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'était des morceaux du couteau de Will. Ce ne fut qu'après cette prise de conscience que les paroles commencèrent à rentrer.

Prenant son silence comme un rejet, Will essaya de plaider sa cause. "Je sais que nous sommes toujours jeunes Lyra, si jeunes. Mais nous avons expérimenté des choses que des gens cinq fois plus vieux que nous n'ont pas vécu. Nous avons traversé tellement de choses déjà. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous marier tout de suite bien sûr; nous pouvons attendre aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Et comme l'ange l'a dit hier soir c'est notre destinée, mais je peux comprendre si tu ne veux pas. Mais je t'aime tellement Lyra."

Depuis Lyra avait arrêté de regarder la bague et se concentrait sur Will. "Oui," répondit-elle, interrompant son discours. "Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser." Quand l'ange leur avait parlé de la tâche finale la nuit précédente, son coeur avait bondit à l'idée d'un mariage avec Will. Mais à ce moment-là elle pensait que l'union serait des années plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé qu'il avait planifié une proposition avant.

  
Soulagé qu'elle ai accepté, Will eu un grand sourire. "C'est vrai ?" Elle acquiesça simplement, quelques larmes dans les yeux. 'Regarde ça, c'est la deuxième fois que je pleure en une seule journée' pensa-t-elle mélancoliquement. Il passa la bague au doigt de Lyra et ils s'embrassèrent, ne réalisant même pas que Pan avait grimpé sur l'épaule de Will et Kirjava sur les genoux de Lyra, un accord silencieux à la demande en mariage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai trouvé ça super émouvant quand il lui fait sa demande, à partir de maintenant ce sera rien que du bonheur. Je sais que je me répète mais une petite review me ferait plaisir, alors prenez dix secondes pour m'en laisser une s'il vous plaît.

@u prochain chapitre.

Mel.


	5. 11 Construction de la République des Cie...

Avant de vous laisser le plaisir de lire le cinquième chapitre, je me dois de réécrire l'habituel disclaimer : Les personnages originaux sont à Pullman, l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages à Peacockgirl, et la traduction est à moi.

Note : Pas beaucoup de rewiews, s'il vous plaît, rassurez moi, dites moi que je suis pas la seule fan.

Autre note : Je souhaiterais dédier ce chapitre à une de mes amies, une grande fan d'Harry Potter, de A la croisée des mondes, et des fourmis, j'ai nommé Angelike (KaKiMoU). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je l'ai adoré.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Chapitre 11 : Construction de la République des Cieux

Le couple attendit plus d'un an et demi avant le mariage. Ils auraient préféré considérablement accélérer les choses, mais des forces extérieures les en empêchèrent. Tout d'abord il y avait Dama Hannah, qui insista pour que Lyra finisse sa scolarité. Puis il y avait Mary et la mère de Will. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, elles avaient insisté pour aider à arranger un mariage spectaculaire, au déplaisir de Will et Lyra, en plus des fleurs, de nourriture recherchée et de beaucoup d'invités, cela incluait aussi une longue période de préparation.

Ils décidèrent rapidement de se marier dans le monde de Lyra. La plupart de leurs amis se trouvaient là-bas, car Will avait très peu d'amis qu'il n'avait pas rencontré durant son aventure, aucun en fait, sa mère et Mary mises à part. Elles avaient manifestement besoin d'être de service, alors Will commença immédiatement à leur apprendre son nouveau moyen de transport. Les paroles de l'anges se révélaient vraie, car plus ils se rapprochaient du mariage, plus il était facile de voyager entre les mondes. Les barrières étaient apparemment en train de se désintégrer.

Quand ceci fut découvert, ils eurent des discussions à propos d'avoir le mariage dans le monde des mulefas, où leur amour avait commencé. Mais cette idée fut rapidement rejetée par Iorek Byrnison. Quand on lui présenta l'idée, le grand ours roi protesta, "j'ai été forcé de faire beaucoup de choses humaines à cause de vous deux. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses qui ne ressemblaient pas aux ours qui ont eu beaucoup de grandes répercussions. Mais un ours n'est pas comme un humain, les ours n'ont pas d'imagination, peu importe à quel point il travaillent pour changer cela. Et je ne tenterai pas d'en développer une pour utiliser votre façon de voyager. J'ai déjà fait assez de voyages dans les mondes il y a quelques années, et je n'en ferai plus. Je suis là et j'y resterai, peu importe ou votre mariage aura lieu." Cela mit fin à l'idée. Lyra ne se marierait certainement pas sans la présence d'un de ses plus vieux et plus proches amis. En plus, il y avait toujours la lune de miel.

Il décidèrent à la place de se marier dans le Jardin Botanique le jour du solstice d'été. Ca avait l'air juste bon après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, d'affirmer leur amour à l'endroit où il avait été si impitoyablement abandonné des années plus tôt, puis rétabli cinq longues années plus tard. Oui, le jardin était le seul endroit qui convenait.

Les fiançailles avaient l'air de passer anormalement lentement pour le couple amoureux. Ils avaient aussi l'impression de moins voir l'autre que normalement. Tous leurs mois de rendez-vous à minuit les avaient sérieusement ébranlé tous les deux, et ils durent finalement être d'accord pour ne se voir que quelques fois par semaine. Ce ne serait pas bien pour leur santé de décliner avant le mariage, ou ils seraient négativement affectés par la barrière qui était toujours présente pour le moment. Et maintenant, sur les rencontres de minuits qui restaient, les occasionnelles du week-end, Will venait avec une pile de magazines courtois de mariage de Mary et sa mère, et le couple les regardait. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne se souciait réellement des détails aussi longtemps que le mariage avait lieu, ça avait l'air tellement important pour tous les autres qu'ils les feuilletaient. Lyra était secrètement contente de le faire la plupart du temps, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Will ou a qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais le mariage devenait un effort, surtout depuis qu'il avait été programmé dans un monde et accueilli dans un autre. Ce fait causa quelques difficultés, mais elles furent surmontées en quelques temps.

Les choses changèrent aussi considérablement pour Lyra à l'école. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que la nouvelle de ses fiançailles ne se répande. Le jour de son retour, Kira lui avait demandé comment s'était passé son voyage. Lyra lui montra simplement sa main, faisant crier Kira de joie, alertant tout ceux dans les environs que quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Alors que les deux amies discutaient du voyage , de la demande, et du mariage à venir, des rumeurs commencèrent immédiatement à circuler. Toutes les autres filles s'étaient habituées à l'amitié de Kira et Lyra, et elles laissaient généralement les deux filles seules. Mais maintenant qu'elles avaient manifestement un secret, tout le monde était déterminé à le découvrir, alors elles le déformèrent et le répandirent partout dans l'école.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un n'aperçoive la bague durant un des cours de Lyra. Maintenant les diverses rumeurs s'étaient consolidées en une seule, que Lyra allait se marier. Bientôt toute l'école le sut, ce qui ne dérangeait aucunement Lyra. Elle avait été offensée quand les filles avaient humilié ses amis, mais elle se fichait de qui savait qu'elle allait épouser Will. Elle voulait le crier sur les toits, mais contrairement à quand elle était plus jeune elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'y monter.

~*~*~*~  


Finalement, après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité à toutes les personnes impliquées, l'évènement longuement anticipé arriva. Ce jour du solstice d'été se leva éclatant et clair, avec seulement quelques nuages paresseux dérivant dans l'éclatant ciel bleu. Le jardin avait été transformé, avec de superbes roses blanches et des lys rouges placés tout autour, et du délicat lierre vert grimpant sur chaque banc. Malgré toutes les décorations, le jardin lui-même avait l'air plus large et plus spacieux que normalement, ce qui était heureux étant donné le grand nombre d'invité. Lyra ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Serafina Pekkala devait avoir quelque chose à faire avec cela.

Jamais dans l'histoire de tous les mondes il n'y avait eu un si grand et étrange rassemblement de créatures au même endroit, excepté peut être durant la bataille de Lord Asriel contre l'Autorité. Tout d'abord il y avait Serafina Pekkala, suivie par son clan entier et par beaucoup d'autres sorcières d'autres clans qu'elle avait rencontré durant la guerre. Iorek Byrnison était là, n'ayant pas l'air aussi vieux que le dernière fois ou Will l'avait vu, avec quelques autres ours, le plus petit étant son fils et héritier. Les gitans étaient venus, incluant Lord Faa, Farder Coram, Ma et Billy Costa, et beaucoup de vieux compagnons de jeux de Lyra. Le Maître de Jordan College était là, très vieux et s'accrochant difficilement à la vie, mais présent, comme Dame Hannah, la directrice Brown, et beaucoup d'autres professeurs de l'école St. Sophia pour filles. Il y avait même une poignée d'étudiants, impatients de voir le garçon mystérieux que Lyra allait épouser, ils attendaient, restant au fond et regardant les étranges invités en se posant des questions. La mère de Will et Mary étaient là, se sentant assez fières d'elles-mêmes pour avoir réussi à voyager dans le monde de Lyra, et recevant des regards de beaucoup de gens, surtout ceux de l'école de Lyra, à cause de leur manque apparent de dæmons visibles. Si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir quelques petits Gallivespiens; un perché sur un faucon bleu et deux, qui se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils devaient être de la même famille, assis sur une paire de libellules colorées. Il y avaient beaucoup d'autres humains là, comme quelques vieux Erudits qui se souvenaient de la petite tête brûlée que Lyra avait été durant ses années d'écolière, et quelques jeunes adultes, qui se rappelaient vaguement de la petite Lizzie Brooks et de la façon dont elle les avait aidé à échapper un horrible destin quelques années plus tôt, il y avait même des vétérans qui avait été soldats pour son père durant la guerre et qui se souvenaient de son courage face au danger, comme le roi africain Ogunwe. C'était vraiment un groupe d'individus très diversifié qui était rassemblé là, mais le plus étrange de tous, seule dans un coin, brillant dans le soleil d'été, il y avait l'ange Xaphania, regardant silencieusement la scène entière avec un sourire serein sur le visage. Si elle avait amené d'autres anges avec elle, ils étaient invisibles dans l'éclatante lumière du soleil.

Bientôt tous les invités étaient arrivés et il était temps que la cérémonie commence. Will se tint devant l'autel avec le pasteur et Kirjava, habillé d'un costume noir. Il était accompagné par son garçon d'honneur, ou plutôt ours d'honneur, Iorek Byrnison. Puis vinrent les demoiselles d'honneur de Lyra, Serafina, Mary, et Kira, toutes habillées dans des robes du soir bleues scintillantes. Finalement, alors qu'ils s'installaient tous, la marche nuptiale commença et Lyra entra. 

Elle était absolument éblouissante dans sa robe, flottante, blanche et sans bretelles.C'était tout simplement élégant, et soulignait merveilleusement sa silhouette. Il n'y avait pas de voile, mais à la place une couronne de couleur de fleurs rouge pourpre, identiques aux lys qui ornaient le jardin, mais tout de même différentes. Serafina avait amené la couronne de son pays, et avait insisté pour que Lyra la porte, car c'était une tradition importante pour le mariage d'une sorcière, et Lyra était une sorcière, même si elle n'était pas née sorcière. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué la signification de ces fleurs particulières, elles étaient très rares, et ne pouvaient être trouvées que dans une certaine vallée. C'était dans cette vallée que la première sorcière avait détachée son premier morceau de pin et avait volé, et son premier enchantement fut de créer ces fleurs pour remercier cette vallée. Depuis les sorcières les portaient à leur mariage pour remercier l'esprit qui les avait créé et pour lui demander de renforcer l'amour du couple et pour leur accorder un mariage heureux. Lyra avait adoré l'histoire, et accepté de porter les fleurs immédiatement, et elles avaient l'air magnifiques contre ses cheveux, qui avaient été laissés détachés et bouclés, retombant superbement juste un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Autour de son cou il y avait un élégant collier en argent, avec quelques diamants étincelants au centre, que Iorek lui avait donné seulement quelques heures auparavant en cadeau de mariage. Pan se tenait à côté d'elle, son poil brillant et un sourire sur le visage. De l'autre côté, lui tenant le bras, se trouvait le Maître de Jordan College, préparé à la donner en mariage. Il était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père que Lyra avait, et il savait que la conduire à l'autel serait son dernier grand accomplissement.

Will était complètement stupéfié par sa beauté, alors qu'elle marchait lentement, le plus lentement possible on aurait dit, vers lui, puis elle arriva finalement à côté de lui. Il lui prit doucement la main, et la regarda intensément dans les yeux, le pasteur commença à parler.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir par les liens sacrés du mariage Lyra Belacqua Parle-d'Or et William Parry." Le pasteur continua, pendant que son dæmon raton laveur chuchotait des choses à Kirjava et à Pantalaimon. Puis c'était le moment des voeux, que Will et Lyra avaient écrit eux-mêmes.

"Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'être amoureux c'était comme aller en Chine," commença Lyra, regardant fixement le Dr. Malone avant de continuer. "Et dès qu'elle le dit j'ai comprit exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, même si je jure que si elle me l'avait dit quinze minutes plus tôt je n'aurais eu aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Mais dès qu'elle l'a dit j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de Will, et j'ai toujours su depuis que je n'abandonnerais pas cet amour une seule seconde. Nous avons traversé des moments difficiles, et quand je t'ai dit au revoir il y a quelques années, je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, mais je t'aimais toujours. Et maintenant que nous allons passer nos vies entières ensemble, je te promets que je t'aimerai, et que nous serons ensemble pour toute l'éternité, exactement comme nous nous l'étions promis il y a quelques années."

Will était tellement prit par ses mots d'amour et le regard dans ses yeux, qu'il pensais que ce serai presque impossible de s'arracher de sa contemplation assez longtemps pour rassembler ses pensées pour ses voeux. Se raclant silencieusement la gorge, il commença. "Beaucoup diraient que c'est la destinée qui nous a réuni et qui nous a fait tomber amoureux, mais c'est assurément le destin qui nous a séparé. Mais c'était l'amour, et seulement l'amour qui nous a fait nous retrouver. Et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Tu es tout pour moi Lyra, Ma seule amie, ma vie entière, ma raison de vivre. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu j'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour toi, même si je n'ai réalisé que c'était de l'amour que longtemps après. Quand nous nous sommes séparés j'ai senti mon monde s'effondrer autour de moi, car je n'étais plus tout à fait entier sans toi. Maintenant que je t'ai de nouveau, il n'y a rien que je désire plus que passer le reste de ma vie à te rendre heureuse, et je promets que je t'aimerais pour toujours."

Alors que les deux se regardaient amoureusement, les spectateurs étaient silencieux, pensant aux voeux sincères qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et à tous ce que ces deux personnes avaient du traverser pour en arriver à se point. Malgré toutes les privations, l'amour sincère avait finalement triomphé.

Le pasteur, voyant à quel point le couple était impatient, continua. "Est-ce que vous Lyra, vous prenez Will pour mari légal, à travers la maladie et la santé, la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion mais forte et pleine de conviction, elle répondit,"Oui."

"Et est-ce que vous Will, vous prenez Lyra pour femme légale, à travers la maladie et la santé, la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

"Oui."

Will et Lyra ne détachaient pas les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient les bagues, et le pasteur sut que c'était le moment de terminer la cérémonie. Avec un grand sourire il conclut, "Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Et alors que Will attirait Lyra dans un long baiser passionné, les barrières entre les mondes se brisèrent dans un fracas comme des milliers d'assiettes en porcelaine se brisant, mais seule l'ange Xaphania pouvait le voir. 

  


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a autant touché que moi, mon travail est bientôt terminé, et vive Will et Lyra.

@ bientôt.

Mel. alias Lyra Granger


	6. 12 Le protecteur de la république

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, j'ai été contente de traduire cette fic et j'espère que ça vous a plu de la lire.

Disclaimer: Les personnages originaux sont à Pullman, l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages à Peacockgirl, et la traduction est à moi.

Note : Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui revieweront, même si je ne leur réponds pas personnellement.

****

Iorek Marie Byrikson : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est super gentil, et je suis sûre que cette fin te plaira, je t'adore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Chapitre 12 : Le protecteur de la république

"Est-ce que tout cela est vraiment arrivé papa ?" s'enquit l'enfant de sept ans aux yeux vifs, ses yeux dansant comme si elle n'avait pas déjà entendu cette histoire un million de fois auparavant. La lumière de la cheminée crépitante se réfléchissant légèrement sur ses cheveux rouges bouclés; des cheveux aussi rouges que les fleurs que sa mère avait porté le jour de son mariage huit ans auparavant. Elle caressa distraitement le dæmon sous la forme d'un lièvre qui était sereinement étendu sur ses genoux, attendant l'explication de son père.

"Bien sûr chérie, chaque mot que j'ai dit était vrai, je le jure."

"LeeAnn Parry, qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours debout ? Cela fait plus de dix minutes que tu devrais être au lit !" la réprimanda doucement Lyra alors qu'elle entrait dans l'antre spacieuse après avoir nettoyé la cuisine. Il y avait une teinte de sévérité dans sa voix, mais le sourire sur son visage à la vue du père et de la fille ensemble trahirent toutes les traces de colère.

"Je suis désolée maman, mais papa était juste en train de me raconter ce qui vous était arrivé après qu'il ai cassé le couteau."

"Oh, cette vielle histoire de nouveau," répondit-elle, ayant l'air intrigué. "Et où en était-il ?"

"Il était juste en train de me raconter votre mariage."

  
"Vraiment," dit-elle en les rejoignant sur le divan.

"Oui, mais j'ai une question. Hesperion et moi y avons pensé mais nous n'avons pas trouvé. Qui étaient ces Gallivespiens qui sont venus à votre mariage ?"

"Tu sais," répondit Lyra, l'air pensive, "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Celle sur le faucon, je pense que c'était Madame Oxentiel, leader des Gallivespiens, ou peut-être était-ce sa fille. Les deux autres avaient l'air familier, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Je pense que je pourrais interroger l'aléthiomètre si tu veux."

  
"Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, car je suis presque certain de savoir qui ils sont, ou du moins, qui étaient leur parents."

"Vraiment Will ? Qui ?"

"Nous n'avons vraiment connu que deux Gallivespiens bien, et comme tu l'a dit toi-même les deux au mariage nous semblaient familiers."

  
"Lady Salmakia et Chevalier Tialys ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être leurs filles Will, parce que j'ai demandé au Chevalier si Salmakia et lui avaient des enfants, et il m'a répondu que non."

"Oui je sais, mais le chevalier était assez irrité contre nous à ce moment-là, et nous étions en colère contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait commencé à te raconter sa vie, spécialement au milieu d'une mission. Mais je peux me tromper; ce n'était qu'une théorie. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. Mais qui qu'ils furent, ils devaient certainement avoir une raison importante de venir, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils ont fait avec toutes les fenêtres fermées."

"Peut-être que les Gallivespiens ont leurs propres façons de voyager."

"Peut-être."

"Et bien, qu'est-il arrivé au Maître de Jordan College ?"

C'était au tour de Lyra de répondre. "Il est mort, même pas un an après le mariage. C'était triste, car c'était lui qui était responsable de mon éducation quelques années auparavant. Mais il était vieux et prêt à mourir. Le collège à un nouveau Maître maintenant; un des vieux érudits a prit la relève. Mais ce n'est pas pareil."

Un silence de réflexion s'était abattu sur le groupe, alors que Will et Lyra évoquaient des souvenirs de leur camarades morts. L'esprit de Lyra passa de la Lady et du Chevalier au Maître, puis à quelqu'un qui avait été encore plus proche d'elle. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la question suivante de LeeAnn était à propos de ce même homme.

"Maman, parle moi de l'homme après qui j'ai été nommée. Parle moi de Lee Scoresby."

Lyra était surprise du moment choisi pour la question, mais était contente de répondre. Elle commença rapidement à raconter l'histoire de l'aéronaute texan et de son gros ballon, et comment il avait sauvé Roger de Bolvangar. Quand l'histoire arriva au moment où Lyra le revit dans le monde des morts, Will rejoignit la conversation, ajoutant des éléments à l'histoire quand il en voyait le besoin. Elle avait presque atteint la fin du conte quand la grande horloge de grand-père dans le hall sonna onze heures, la ramenant dans le présent et la faisant réaliser depuis combien de temps elle racontait son histoire.

"Oh, regarde à quel point il est tard maintenant ! Tu étais supposée être au lit il y a plus d'une heure jeune fille. Plus d'histoires ce soir."

"Mais maman, s'il te plaît." Elle envoya a ses parents un regard suppliant.

  
"Pas de mais LeeAnn. Ta mère a raison, il est tard et tu as école demain. Maintenant monte et prépare toi, je viendrai te voir dans quelques minutes pour te dire bonne nuit."

"D'accord." Dit LeeAnn en prenant un air renfrogné, ses yeux momentanément remplis par l'acharnement intense qu'elle avait hérité de son père alors qu'elle repoussait rapidement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, un maniérisme qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, et de la mère de sa mère. Mais son regard se radoucit quand elle fut accueillie sur les escalier par un vieux chat, qui avaient appartenu à son père. Elle se baissa pour le gratter derrière les oreilles alors qu'il se frottait contre ses jambes. "Viens Moxie," murmura-t-elle en commençant à monter. Le chat regarda Kirjava dans le salon, renifla Hesperion, puis suivi LeeAnn en haut des escaliers. Son dæmon, Toujours sous la forme d'un lièvre et ayant l'air légèrement abattu, se transforma rapidement en chat, et bondit en haut des escalier derrière elle. Essayant sans succès de retenir un rire, LeeAnn le prit dans ses bras. "Tu n'es pas jaloux, si ?"

"Bien sûr que non," répondit-il d'un air bourru.

"Et bien tu ne devrais pas l'être, il n'y a pas de raison." Changeant complètement de sujet, elle continua. "Un jour Hes, nous vivrons une grande aventure comme maman et papa. Une grande aventure, même encore plus grande et plus importante que celle de maman et papa l'était. Tu n'as qu'à attendre, ce sera très excitant, je le sais !"

La petite fille n'avait pas idée à quel point elle avait raison.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  


En bas, ses parents jouissaient d'un de leurs rares moments seul à seule. Will se rapprocha de Lyra, et l'attira dans ses bras. "Elle te ressemble beaucoup, tu sais."

Lyra sourit, mais n'était pas d'accord. "En fait, je pense qu'elle est plus comme toi." En fait LeeAnn avait des attributs de ses deux parents, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle tenait assurément de son père, c'était ses yeux. Une autre chose qu'elle avait hérité c'était un tempérament acharné, et quand elle était contrariée ses yeux brillaient de l'intensité qui avait dérangé même les sorcières quand elles avaient regardé son père. Lyra sourit, alors qu'elle se rappelait le jour où LeeAnn était venue au monde, ça avait été le jour ou l'acharnement, le tout petit acharnement qui restait après le mariage, avait complètement quitté les yeux de Will.

Il était très tard, et tout dans le petit hôpital anglais dormait, tout sauf les occupants d'une chambre. Le silence de paix était troublé par le son d'une femme qui criait.

"Oh, je te déteste William Parry ! Je te déteste !" Lyra était étendue dans un lit d'hôpital, avec des douleurs horribles. Elle était ainsi depuis presque 12 heures, et Will, bien que plutôt démoralisé au début, s'était habitué à ses délires maintenant, et tenait sa main, l'autorisant à tenter de sortir sa douleur en se défoulant sur lui.

"Tout va bien ma chérie, ça ne sera plus très long. Puis tout ira mieux Lyra, je te le promets. Tout sera merveilleux." Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de devenir père.

Mais le bébé refusait toujours de venir, presque jusqu'à l'aube, puis au petit matin le silence fut brisé par les pleurs d'un bébé.

  
"C'est une fille," leur avait-on dit alors que le tout petit bébé était placé dans les bras de Will. Et alors que Lyra, exténuée, regardait son mari et sa fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec le plus petit des sourire, que tout l'acharnement et l'orage avait quitté les yeux de son mari, et il regardait sa fille avec seulement de l'admiration pure.

  
Elle eu à peine le temps de saluer sa fille pour la première fois qu'elle tomba dans un profond sommeil dont elle avait grandement besoin.

"Lyra se sentit doucement secouée par son mari. "Tu es toujours réveillée chérie ?"

"Quoi ?" Elle essaya de chasser le sommeil de sa voix, mais ce fut en vain. "Je pensais juste à notre merveilleuse fille et au jour où elle est née, et je suppose que je me suis presque endormie."

"Et quel jour ce fut ! Mais nous devrions aller dire bonne nuit à LeeAnn avant qu'elle ne pense que nous l'avons oubliée. Puis tu ira au lit, tu as des cours à enseigner demain non ?"

"Si. Je suis plutôt impressionnée par la position de deux étudiants particulièrement; Je ne pense pas que cela prendra beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne puissent lire l'aléthiomètre plutôt bien, avec tout les livres évidemment. Et mes classes sur la Poussière sont toujours intéressantes à enseigner." Quelques ans plus tôt, le nouveau Maître de Jordan College avant demander à Lyra d'assurer quelques classes, et elle avait accepté. Au début c'était presque scandaleux qu'il y ai une femme enseignante, mais sa position était justifiée par le fait qu'elle était une des rares personnes qui étaient toujours capables de lire l'aléthiomètre. Bien que l'ancienne Lyra aurait pensé qu'enseigner était plutôt ennuyeux, elle aimait vraiment cela maintenant. Après un an en enseignant que quelques classes occasionnelles sur l'aléthiomètre, elle avait aussi commencé à faire quelques classes sur la Poussière. Durant ses voyages entre les mondes, elle en avait appris plus sur la mystérieuse matière que qui que ce soit d'autre, excepté le Dr. Mary Malone et peut être Will. Et connaissant ses grandes qualités, elle aimait apprendre aux autres à l'admirer au lieu de la craindre, et contribuait ainsi à créer plus de Poussière, pour que la fenêtre des morts puisse rester ouverte pour toujours.

Will était devenu un scientifique. Bien qu'il ai occasionnellement fait quelques études sur la Poussière avec Lyra, son travail traitait plus souvent des problèmes des voyages inter-mondes. Depuis que les barrières séparant les mondes avaient été désintégrées, cette façon de voyager était beaucoup plus facile, mais Will et ses collègues travaillaient avec diligence sur l'étude des moyens possibles de l'appliquer, et beaucoup de découvertes qui avaient été faites était dues à leurs efforts.

Les deux n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes qu'ils avaient été des années plus tôt quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Leurs expériences les avaient grandement changé, et leur séparation aussi. Il s'étaient installés et menaient une vie stable, ayant eu assez d'aventures pour leur vie entière. Dans des situations normales cela sépareraient les gens, mais Will et Lyra n'avaient fait que se rapprocher. Bien qu'ils aient changé, leur amour lui était resté le même, il s'était seulement renforcé. C'était un grand amour, destiné à faire des grandes choses, et il avait produit la plus grandes choses de toutes, leur fille extraordinaire. Ayant donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour sauver les mondes, il avaient finalement été récompensés avec la seule chose qu'ils voulaient, l'autre. Ils avaient construit la république des cieux, et maintenant ce serait à leur fille de la protéger.

  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Malgré toutes ses protestations, LeeAnn était montée et s'était promptement endormie, avec des visions d'ours en armures, de petites personnes sur des libellules et de sorcières dansant toujours dans sa tête. Et dans tous ces rêves, elles rencontrait ces choses merveilleuses, elle vivait une grande aventure. Mais aucun de ces rêves n'était proche de ce qui allait arriver dans son futur.

Car il y avait des choses à propos de LeeAnn que personne ne savait, bien que Serafina Pekkala se demanderait des années plus tard pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de certaines elle-même. Car LeeAnn était une sorcière. Née de deux parents qui en de très étrange circonstances étaient devenus des sorcières, personne ne réalisa qu'elle était elle-même née sorcière. Mais pas une sorcière ordinaire, car LeeAnn n'avait pas seulement une mère sorcière, mais aussi un père sorcier, et il n'y avait jamais eu de mâle sorcier auparavant. Et à cause de cela, des années et des années plus tard, LeeAnn aurait un enfant, un fils, qui grandirait en pensant qu'il était immortel, et en surprenant tout le monde par le fait qu'il l'était.

Finalement LeeAnn se rendrait compte de qui elle était, et de ce que sa destinée entraînerai. Ses parents avaient construit la république des cieux, mais c'était à elle de la protéger. Ils auraient des vies anormalement longues ensembles, avec plus de cent ans de mariage, mais parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nés sorciers, et qu'ils l'étaient devenu plus tard dans leur vie, ils ne vivraient pas des milliers d'années comme les sorcières du clan de Serafina. Mais LeeAnn, née sorcière, aurait une longue vie pleine d'évènements devant elle. Car bien que ses parents aient temporairement battu les mauvaises forces de l'ange Régent, le mal reviendrait, car elles avaient mit le temps à profit et s'était renforcées en attendant le moment qui leur semblerait convenir. Et quand l'heure de la bataille arriva, LeeAnn fut là, commandant la bataille, avec Hesperion à ses côtés. N'étant plus sous la forme d'un lièvre qui avait été sa favorite durant l'enfance, son dæmon avait mûri et était devenu un glorieux paon, de qui les belles plumes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel encourageaient les troupes et les aidaient à avancer vers la victoire. Et LeeAnn Parry, élevée comme une humaine mais née sorcière, unirait un jour les humains et les sorcières, les aidant à dépasser leurs différences et à s'unir pour gagner la bataille finale contre le mal. 

Mais il n'y aurait aucune prophétie à propos de cette enfant, et pas d'indices sur sa destinée. Car la tâche de mettre fin à la destinée avait été attribuée à sa mère. Mais le destin survivait toujours, et n'était plus capables de raconter ses contes aux hommes, il devait s'installer pour un nouveau public, les morts. Car depuis que Will avait ouvert la fenêtre, les morts étaient partout; dans les nuages du ciel et la poussière de la terre, dans les fleurs qui éclosaient et les oiseaux qui chantaient. Et les morts, flottant pour toujours parmi la terre vibrante, n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire qu'écouter. Et ils écoutèrent. Bien qu'aucun vivant ne savait à propos du futur de LeeAnn, il n'y avait aucun mort qui l'ignorait. Et donc les nombreux défunts, qui reconnurent les parents de la petite fille, se rassemblèrent autour de la petite fille pour la regarder alors qu'elle dormait. Il y avait tout d'abord celui de qui elle tenait son nom, Lee Scoresby, à côté du père de Will, et des Gallivespiens; Lady Salmakia, Chevalier Tialys, et Lord Roke, et les anges Balthamos et Baruch. Le Maître de Jordan College était là, comme l'était Roger, et même les parents de Lyra, Lord Asriel et Marisa Coulter. Et pendant que la fille dormait, inconsciente de sa destinée, les atomes de tous les camarades morts de ses parents la surveillait, la protégeant, heureux du rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans ce qui deviendrait la destinée de la petite fille.

Et alors que LeeAnn dormait, Hesperion toujours sous sa forme de chat se roula en boule contre sa poitrine, avec Moxie endormi au bout du lit, elle n'était pas consciente qu'il y avait deux personnes de plus qui l'observait, deux personnes qui étaient toujours très vivantes; ses parents. Ils se tinrent en silence pendant quelques instants, avant que chacun d'eux ne l'embrasse sur la front, puis ils chuchotèrent "bonne nuit" et fermèrent silencieusement la porte, s'embrassant avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Et les esprits de tous ceux qui étaient morts continuèrent à regarder.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà c'est fini.

Je suis un peu triste d'avoir terminé de traduire cette fic, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu vous offrir une bonne fin à cette merveilleuse trilogie qu'est "A la croisée des mondes".

Amitiés,

Mélanie.


	7. Page des reviews

J'ai décidé de clore là cette page des reviews, car je ne peux plus surveiller les reviews de cette histoire en plus du reste, mais sachez que même si je ne vous répond pas j'apprécie que vous me fassiez part de votre opinion. Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour me répondre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

****

Nagasaki : Merci beaucoup. je ne pense pas que je pourrais en traduire d'autres, je n'ai déjà pas le temps de traduire la fic sur Harry Potter en ce moment, alors...

****

watery136 : Il ne sera jamais trop tard pour lire cette fic, puisque Pullman ne compte pas faire de sutie. Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai aimé. Merci.  


****

prtresse schtroumphique : Merci beaucoup. J'ai adoré cette histoire aussi. Seulement c'était ma première traduction, et je n'avais pas de beta-reader, alors quand je la relis je me rends bien compte de la différence avec ce que je fais maintenant. Peut-être qu'un de ces jours je retournerait la corriger. En tout cas, merci encore.

****

Pixel : Merci beaucoup et toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe.

****

Océane Potter : Merci beaucoup de me soutenir. Dit bonjour à Lizzie de ma part. C'est très sympa de me laisser un petit mot comme ça, et personnellement je n'ai pas l'impression que tes chevilles ont enflé (mais c'est peut-être parce que je ne les voie pas).

****

bayram : Merci ça me touche beaucoup.

****

Alana Chantelune : Je pense qu'à chaque fois qu'on relit la trilogie de Pullman on devrait relire cette fic derrière, ça remonte tellement le moral après la fin du troisième livre ! Merci encore pour les compliments.

****

Harmonie : Et oui, je réponds à chaque review, donc j'espère que tu viendras relire cette page, je suis contente que cette fic t'ai plu, c'était le but. Merci encore.

****

Harmonie : Moi aussi quand j'ai cherché le titre en français et que je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai été désespérée à l'idée que j'étais la seule à avoir adoré ce livre. En fait je n'avais pas tout à fait tort étant donné que la fic que j'ai mis sur le site est la première en français. L'histoire originale m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé de la traduire. Si tu es une fan je suis sûre que ça te plaira, merci pour tous tes compliments. Bye.

****

nikoute : Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien de voir cette fic par écrit et c'est pour ça que je l'ai traduite. Je ne sais pas si je traduirais d'autres fics dans cette catégorie, pour l'instant je suis très occupée avec une autre fic très longue que je traduis sur Harry Potter. Et je tiens à préciser que quand j'ai mis cette fic en ligne, "His Dark Materials" était juste en dessous d'Harry Potter, ils n'ont ajouté la catégorie entre les deux qu'il n'y a que très peu de temps. Voilà.

****

Lunenoire : Merci à toi de l'avoir lue.

****

hator : Et bien on dirait que je me suis trompée, tu vas lire cela très rapidement finalement. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'auteure n'avait pas l'intention de faire une suite, mais je lui ai demandé de me prévenir si elle le faisait. Voilà. Merci encore. Pour ce qui est de la fin du livre, moi aussi j'étais très frustrée, et cette fic m'a remonté le moral, c'est pour ça que je l'ai traduit. En fait c'était la première fois que j'en traduisais une alors j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais je pense que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

****

hathor : Si tu n'en es qu'au chapitre trois, je suppose que tu ne liras pas cela avant un moment, mais je voulais te dire que je suis très touchée par ton compliment. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à trouver cette catégorie, j'espère que la fin de la fic te plaira.

****

Angelina Johnson : Je pense que je t'enverrai un mail pour répondre à toutes tes questions de toute façon, mais pour l'instant l'auteur de la fanfic n'as pas l'intention de faire une suite. Si elle en fait une j'essaierai de la traduire. Pour l'instant je traduis une fic très longue dans la catégorie Harry Potter de toute façon, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de voir s'il y en a d'autres qui me plaisent sur "A la croisée des mondes".

****

Shirley Faucett : Moi aussi j'adore cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si j'en traduirais d'autres, mais ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Merci.

****

HELENE : Merci pour ces compliments, je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu.

****

alana chantelune : Et bien j'ai vraiment de la chance. Non seulement tu review mes deux fics mais en plus tu écris des conseils très sensés sur la façon de faire une fanfiction. Merci beaucoup.

****

Ankou : Je ne sais pas si tu liras ça étant donné que tu lis ma fic hors connexion, mais oui tu avais déjà reviewé, et merci pour la deuxième review. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré à la fin du tome 3, et cette fic m'a fait me sentir tellement mieux que j'ai décidé de la traduire. Je ne pense pas en traduire d'autres pour l'instant pour deux raisons : j'ai intégré cette fic comme étant le tome 4 et en diversifiant les fics je me rendrais compte que ce n'est pas la véritable histoire et que la fin n'est pas heureuse, et je traduis actuellement une fic très longue dans la catégorie Harry Potter. Voilà. Je n'ai pas ton profil alors je ne peux même pas t'envoyer de mail, mais merci encore des compliments.

****

Ankou : Moi aussi je lis les fics hors connexion de temps en temps. Eh oui, je suis la pionnière des fics en français sur "A la croisée des mondes" (même si je n'ai fait que traduire une fic déjà existante). J'espère que je ne serais pas la dernière et que d'autres se mettront à écrire sur ces merveilleux livres, merci pour la review.

****

MPZT : Désolée de t'avoir mal compris, pour l'instant je traduis une autre fic mais dans la catégorie Harry Potter, je ne sais pas si je me mettrais à écrire moi-même un jour, mais en attendant je fais profiter les autres d'une merveilleuse fiction en anglais. Merci beaucoup.

MPZT : Merci beaucoup pour la review. Mais la fic est finie je ne peux donc pas continuer à la traduire, et l'auteur n'as pas l'air de vouloir faire une suite, désolée.

****

Mystick : Merci pour toutes tes reviews (sur cette fic et sur Ginny's Gift). Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à découvrir qu'il y avait une section 'à la croisée des mondes' sur ce site, et quand je l'ai fait il n'y avait encore aucune fic en français, j'ai lu 'The New Beginning' en anglais et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'en fasse profiter les autres. J'apprécie beaucoup ton soutient, merci beaucoup.

  
**Mlle Rogue **: J'ai lu des fics sur Draco, et c'est vrai que j'ai des doutes à propos de lui, il est méchant parce que c'est un Malefoy, mais est-ce qu'il veut continuer ou renier son nom ? Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouverais ça bien que Ginny puisse enfin être avec le garçon qu'elle aime, surtout que comme JKR nous a pas dit grand chose à son sujet on peut en faire un peu ce qu'on veut, et j'ai lu plusieurs histoires (en anglais), vraiment très bien avec Ginny plus âgée, et c'est vrai que H/G c'est vraiment mon couple préféré. Juste comme ça, la fic que je traduis c'est "Ginny's Gift". Merci encore.

  
**MyThiQuE LuOeR **: Je suis désolée mais pour l'instant je me consacre à Harry Potter question traduction. Moi aussi le happy end m'a fait du bien j'avais pleuré à la fin du troisième livre et maintenant j'ai complètement intégré cette fiction comme faisant partie de la trilogie, c'est bien de se dire qu'ils vont pouvoir être ensemble longtemps...

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, à bientôt.  
  
**Watterlilie** : Merci beaucoup, pour le fait de faire d'autres traductions, j'y ai déjà pensé, et je suis en train de traduire une fic dans la catégorie "Harry Potter", ça s'appelle "Ginny's Gift" et c'est sur le couple Harry/Ginny. L'auteure à promis de me prévenir si elle faisait une suite avec LeeAnn, mais apparemment ce n'est pas dans ses projets pour l'instant, merci encore.

Mlle Rogue : Merci à toi, si tu as déjà fait de la traduction tu dois savoir que c'est aussi très amusant de traduire. Je traduis aussi une fiction sur Harry Potter, avec le couple Harry / Ginny, et c'est vrai que je me suis rendue compte qu'on a beaucoup plus de reviews en traduisant des fics d'une catégorie très visitée que des fics d'une catégorie dans laquelle tu es la seule. Étant donné que ma fic est la seule représentante dans cette catégorie, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plus. Merci beaucoup, les reviews longues comme les tiennes sont d'autant plus appréciées.

****

Lizzie(crazy.manga@laposte.net) : Certains trouveront peut-être que ta review n'attends pas de réponse, mais je me suis promis de répondre absolument à toutes les reviews, alors si tu continues à m'en envoyer, ça va se transformer en une véritable conversation ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu resteras libre, du moins assez pour profiter des nombreuses et merveilleuses fanfictions sur le site, merci encore.

****

Isly : Oui j'ai fini par trouver, mais merci beaucoup quand même !

  
**Isly** : Merci beaucoup du conseil, mais comment tu fais pour accepter les reviews anonymes ? J'ai cherché mais je sais pas quelle case je dois cocher. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, merci encore pour les compliments.

****

Ocane Potter : Tu devrais laisser libre cours à ta conscience tu sais. Concernant les histoires à traduire, j'ai tellement aimé la fic que j'ai traduit que je crois que si j'en traduisais une autre ça gâcherait un peu l'effet. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'issue de cette fic, alors je l'ai intégré à la trilogie de Pullman, c'est ça qui m'empêche d'être triste quand j'y repense. 4 histoires en cours en même temps ! Et bien bon courage ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit mot de vous (Lizzie et toi), bonne continuation.

  
**Isly** : Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée de répondre à ce review, mais je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à toutes les reviews, surtout quand elle viennent de personnes comme toi qui m'en envoient plusieurs pour me soutenir. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir parce que sans toi je n'aurais peut-être pas mis mon annonce. Merci encore.

****

Ocane Potter : Moi aussi je suis fan d'HP et de A la croisée des mondes. Je n'ai pas fait la fiction je l'ai seulement traduite, et je dois dire que cela m'a prit un certain temps. Je suis aussi enthousiaste que toi sur le travail de l'auteur, Peacockgirl, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai traduit cette fic. Merci à toi et à ta conscience, pour ce qui est de continuer je ne sais pas si je trouverais d'autres fics que j'aimerais assez pour les traduire, mais tes compliments, me font très plaisir. Vive Lyra et Will, et merci encore.  


****

KirjavaLyra : Well I know I don't speak a perfect english, but I used the dictionnary a lot, and I understood most of the story just by reading it, I wouldn't have translated it if I hadn't loved it. It took me a long time to do so, but I hope you're not too disappointed in the translation, thanks for reading the story even if you don't understand it completely, bye.

****

Lizzie : Je suis contente si la fic t'a autant plus qu'à moi, moi non plus je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer à la fin du troisième tome. Dommage que t'ai pas pu l'obliger à écrire la suite, mais c'est vrai que l'auteur a fait du beau bouleau, quand à moi, je voulais juste faire profiter d'autres personnes de cette merveilleuse fic. Merci, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur !

****

Isly : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ai aimé ma traduction, et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai finalement trouvé le courage de faire cette annonce, j'espère que les fans de "A la croisée des mondes" sont les mêmes que ceux d'Harry Potter. 

****

Lyra Snape : Je te l'ai mis dans la review parce que je trouve ça dommage que Peacockgirl ai écrit une aussi bonne fic, que je l'ai traduit et que personne ne la lise parce que le titre en anglais n'est pas connu. Moi non plus je ne supportais pas que Lyra et Will soit séparés. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai adoré ta fic "Harry Potter et l'héritier de Serpentard", alors continue d'écrire.

  
**Iorek marie Byrnison : **Toujours ma fidèle revieweuse. Réponse à ta question : J'ai traduit cette fic parce que je l'ai vraiment adoré, si j'en trouve d'autres en anglais qui me plaisent je les traduirais peut-être, mais ce n'est pas dit. Pour l'instant je lis plus qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas du tout si on aura l'occasion de revoir mon nom sur ce site (mais j'espère quand même), merci encore.

****

Iorek marie Byrnikson : Merci beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas si je traduirais d'autres fics sur à la croisée des mondes, car cette fin m'a vraiment plu, et dans mon esprit c'est vraiment devenu une suite au trois premiers livres, alors je ne sais pas si traduire une autre fic ne gâcherais pas tout. Je pourrais toujours traduire des fics qui ne sont pas une suite ou des fics poèmes ou chansons... mais pas tout de suite. L'auteur écrira peut-être une suite, mais elle n'en est pas encore sûre. En tout cas si elle le fait je la traduirais.


End file.
